Entre Role Player's
by Deih
Summary: Me enamoré de alguien que no era gay, que vivía en Alemania y que, ni siquiera, sabía si al menos me veía como un amigo. ¡Que alguien me aplauda!
1. Sobre mi partner y cosas de la vida

**[Actualizado, 2016]**

**Disclaimer: **DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenece. De lo contrario, Noiz gemiría más.

**Nota: **El anime no existe, todo es de mi invención. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia[?]

**Glosario:** Porque seguro no se me entiende un carajo.

*****Partner: Se dice que nunca vienen al r-..*le pegan* Mi definición de partner, es aquella persona con la que te sientes cómodo y roleas a todas horas. Pero si he de ser sincera, lo utilizan más cuando tienen a su personaje juntado de forma romántica con el de otro tipo.

*****PJ: Esto se sabe, pero por las dudas. Es **personaje** abreviado.

*****Reply: Respuesta.

*****User: El rarito sin vida detrás de la pantalla. Exacto, yo(?). No, mentira, es la persona que maneja al PJ.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bostecé por décima vez, frotando mis ojos que, seguramente, ya tenían con ojeras. ¿Quién me mandó a dormir tan tarde cuando tenía clases a las siete? Solo yo me quedo en el facebook hasta las cuatro de la madrugada sabiendo eso.

Miré con aburrimiento al profesor de historia, estaba hablando de monos y váyase a saber qué otra cosa más. ¡Demonios! Me estoy durmiendo, siento mis párpados demasiado pesados. Es tanto, que...podría...dormirme...

Un librazo directo en mi cara me desper´to de mi casi sueño. Por un momento creí que había sido el docente, pero al enfocar bien mi mirada, me di cuenta de que se trataba de mi hermano.

—Shiroba —murmuré con molestia, sobándome la cara. ¡Había dolido!

—Tienes suerte de que el profesor tenga mala vista, te has dormido a mitad de la clase —su voz burlona me hizo fruncir el ceño, mas no le di demasiada importancia. Estoy seguro de que él también se había dormido—. ¿Otra vez roleando? —preguntó, tomando sus cosas y empezando a salir del aula.

Me limité a imitarlo y asentir aún medio adormilado. ¡Al fin a casa! Estoy seguro de que podría caer al suelo completamente dormido en cualquier omento.

Observé a mi hermano caminar delante de mi, su cabello completamente blanco le llega hasta la cintura y se movía con gracia con cada movimiento que hacía. Si bien somos gemelos, nuestra forma de ser y nuestro estilo son completamente diferentes.

De mis cuatro hermanos, me parezco más a Sly. Nuestro carácter no combina para nada, pero nuestra apariencia es casi idéntica. Mientras que Shiroba tiene el cabello de aquel singular color, Sly y yo lo tenemos de un tono azulado. Los ojos de los tres son dorados; sin embargo, sin duda alguna, el de Sly es el más fuerte. Es como si su carácter se reflejara en la fiereza que transmiten sus ojos.

_Tan intenso._

En cuanto a nuestro cuarto hermano, Sei, él… falleció junto a nuestros padres en un accidente automovilístico. Todavía creemos que éste fue planeado, ya que la familia Seragaki es la más poderosa de toda la Ciudad; mas no hay nada en concreto y hoy en día, a tres años de lo ocurrido, se sigue investigando.

La empresa de la familia la maneja nuestra abuela Tae. Nosotros apenas tenemos diecisiete años, por lo que aún no podemos tomar nuestro debido lugar. Además, la abuela quiere que terminemos nuestros estudios y aprendamos toda clase de idioma para el futuro bienestar de la empresa y la familia.

Actualmente vivimos en una mansión ridículamente grande para cuatro personas; aunque la abuela casi nunca está por reuniones del trabajo. Tengo un perro que se llama Ren, Sly tiene una serpiente: _Hersha_ y Shiroba tiene un gatito llamado Beni.

Admito que me da miedo que tenga una serpiente en casa, pero mientras sea feliz está bien. Yo…amo demasiado a mis hermanos, lo único que deseo es su felicidad. Ya no quiero perder a nadie más.

Sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba hacia atrás con fuerza, casi tirándome al suelo. Observé casi a cámara lenta cómo un auto pasaba a gran velocidad frente a mi, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Shiro…ba? —musité confundido, la expresión de mi hermano era de horror.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Estamos en una AVENIDA! ¡Casi te matan! ¡¿En qué piensas?! —su grito llamó la atención de mucha gente.

En verdad él…

—Shi…Shiro-chan, está bien, lo siento —bien, fue una imprudencia de mi parte. Pero no puedo evitar desconectarme del mundo al pensar en lo que fue y es mi vida, en lo que sería si mis padres estuvieran aquí, en lo que sería si… _él_ estuviera conmigo.

El gesto de mi hermano se suavizó, mas aún tenía un pequeño brillo de miedo en sus ojos, pude notarlo.

—Creo que debo llevarte como si fueras un niño de primaria —murmuró suavemente, el semáforo cambió a verte y él me tomó de la mano—. Vámonos —fue lo único que dijo, comenzando a caminar sin soltarme.

—¡Shiroba! —chillé, sintiendo mi cara arder. No tengo que verme en un espejo para decir que estoy completamente rojo.

Fui ignorado olímpicamente por él, por lo que solo atiné a bufar y quedarme callado. Tengo que estar más atento si no quiero terminar en el hospital.

¿En qué estaba pensando antes? Bueno, ya no importa. Ahora que pasó lo que pasó, me doy cuenta de que Shiro es el más sobreprotector de los tres. Puede que su actitud sea alegre, puede que sea pícaro y sonría a todas horas; sin embargo, tanto Sly como yo, sabemos que el más afectado con la muerte de nuestro hermano y nuestros padres, es él. Era muy mimado desde pequeño y aunque también jugaba con nosotros, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con Sei.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo es que llegué a estos pensamientos tan tristes?

Apreté la mano de mi hermano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Pude notar su sorpresa, pero no paró ni se detuvo. Sonreí. Ellos son todo lo que tengo.

Bueno… también tengo a alguien más pero… vive en Alemania. Sí, algo lejos, ¿verdad?

Hice un puchero, como quisiera que estuviera conmig-… ¡Ahh! ¡¿En qué tanto pienso?! Nuestros personajes están juntos, ¡no él y yo!

Demonios. Una información extra; los tres somos _gamers, otakus_ y, por sobre todo, _Role Players_. Shiro-chan tiende a rolear personas alegres e inocentes, aunque él de inocente no tenga un pelo. Sly rolea personajes crueles, de esos que te mandan a ver las estrellas cuando ni hola les dijiste… esto…por alguna razón, siento que en vez de rolear está siendo él mismo. ¡Y no exagero! A veces puede ser muy cruel en la vida real.

Yo roleo personajes _normales_ —me considero normal en esta familia— y muy despistados, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo, lo soy.

Me encanta que mis hermanos y yo tengamos los mismos gustos, siento que estamos más unidos y compartimos más cosas. Ah, y no me regañan por quedarme hasta altas alturas de la noche. Un pequeño _bonus_ por ser iguales.

No tenemos novios en la vida real, y digo novios porque…bueno.,.n-no nos gustan las chicas exactamente. Lo que sí, tenemos _partner_ en el mundo del Rol. Creo que el de Sly se llama... ¿Mizuki, puede ser? No recuerdo realmente. El de Shiroba es Koujaku, lo recuerdo porque lo tengo en contactos y, a veces, roleo con él. Y el mío… el mío es Noiz. Soy el único idiota de los tres que se enamoró del _user_, pero es que… Esos piercings, sus ojos, su manera de ser, ¡Su todo! ¡AHH! ¡Parezco una niñita enamorada! No debí preguntarle cómo era en persona, estoy seguro de que si no fuera porque mis hermanos revisan mi PC, pondría su foto de fondo de pantalla.

Sé que no le gustan los chicos, que se convirtió en mi partner porque le caí bien y porque le gusta cómo me expreso con cada palabra que escribo. Aún recuerdo lo que me escribió el día en el que me preguntó si quería ser su pareja. Bueno…si mi personaje quería ser pareja del suyo. «Eres especial, me gusta tu forma de ser y cómo te expresas Eres el único que me interesó verdaderamente como pareja. No te asustes, no me gustan los chicos ni nada de eso, pero...me gustaría que tú, fueras mi partner»

Me dolió comprobar que le gustaban las chicas, pero no pude hacer más que apretar mis labios y aceptar. En ese día, no solo conseguí pareja para mi _PJ_, sino que también supe que me había enamorado.

De alguien que no era gay.

Que vivía en Alemania.

Y que, ni siquiera, sabía si me veía como un amigo, al menos.

¡Que alguien me aplauda!

Entrecerré mis párpados, recordando que hoy se cumplen dos meses desde que acepté estar con é-…con su PJ. Salí de mis pensamientos y caminé más rápido, arrastrando a Shiroba de paso. Quería llegar a la mansión, hablar con él, rolear y ver qué haríamos en este _Aniversario._ Puede sonar idiota, mas para mí el Rol tiene mucho significado. No es un simple juego, es algo que va más allá de cualquier lógica existente en el corazón.

Frené al ver nuestra enorme mansión, solté a mi hermano y me acerqué a la entrada.

_—Soy Aoba._

Unos segundos pasaron y las enormes rejas comenzaron a abrirse.

—Deja la computadora un rato y duerme —rió Shiro, desparramándome el cabello antes de pasar delante de mi.

—Ya no tengo sueño —me quejé con un puchero—. Eh, por cierto, ¿Sly estará mejor? No fue al Instituto porque dijo que tenía fiebre —cuestioné preocupado, siguiéndolo mientras las puertas volvían a cerrarse.

—Fui a su habitación antes de irnos, tenía fiebre pero muy poca Con la pastilla que tomó se le habrá pasado —contestó luego de entrar—. ¡Voy a mi cuarto! —gritó, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

—¡Seguro! —fue lo único que dije.

Dejé mi mochila sobre la mesa, bostezando con cansancio. Tenía mucho sueño, pero quería ver si estaba Noiz para hablar con él aunque sea unos minutos.

Fui a la cocina, tomé un vaso y me serví leche fría. Debía despertarme, mas no tenía ganas de hacerme café y no quería molestar a una de las sirvientas, a pesar de que era su trabajo. Uh, Sly solía regañarme por eso.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, cabeceando sin poder evitarlo. Cuando pasé por la habitación del _enfermo de fiebre_ había un silencio total, seguramente estará durmiendo; sin embargo, la de Shiroba era todo lo contrario. Escuchaba algo de música y el sonido del teclado. Reí por lo bajo, seguro estaba hablando con Koujaku, solo él lo pone así. Por suerte, nuestras habitaciones están algo alejadas. De lo contrario, Sly ya se habría levantado a quejarse.

Entré a mi cuarto. Como todas las piezas de la casa, es enorme. Las paredes son de un color verde agua y mi cama, ridículamente grande, está junto a la ventana. Cerca de ella se encuentra la computadora, y un gran armario se encuentra del otro lado. Ah, claro, no debo olvidar mi estantería con un montón de mangas y juegos. En el centro está la televisión y las consolas, junto con unos pequeños cojines.

Mi plan inicial era encender el PC y ver si estaba Noiz, luego tendría tiempo de dormir ya que hoy es viernes; sin embargo, un tremendo cansancio me invadió y tuve que rendirme. Dejé el vaso de leche a un lado de la mesita de luz y me tiré a la cama. Mis párpados se hicieron más pesados que antes y ya no puede contenerme, dejándome guiar al mundo de los sueños.

**[...]**

—Mmmh… —solté un quejido al sentirme helado, tenía frío, mas no quería levantarme.

Intenté seguir durmiendo ignorando el aire helado, pero se me hizo imposible. Moví un poco mi mano para tocar mi rostro y, efectivamente, parecía un cubito de hielo.

—Ahh… —suspiré, abriendo mis párpados y levantándome lentamente.

La luz aún estaba encendida, puesto que prácticamente había quedado en coma sobre la cama. El aire venía de la ventana abierta de par en par. Si soy sincero, no recuerdo haberla dejado así.

Con una mueca de fastidio, la cerré y observé el reloj de mi muñeca. Las nueve de la noche. Me dormí cuatro horas, a veces odio el doble turno que tengo los viernes en el colegio. Es como si nos quisieran recordar que el Lunes volvemos.

Me estiré y encendí la computadora, acercándome al armario para sacar un abrigo y colocármelo en lo que se terminaba de prender el PC.

_—¡Aoba!_

Un grito proveniente de la planta baja me sobresaltó. Con confusión, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a las escaleras para ver qué sucedía.

—¿Sly? —pregunté. Qué raro que no subiera a mi habitación para decirme algo.

Sí, Sly Blue Seragaki, mi otro hermano después de Shiroba. Me estaba esperando apoyado en la mesada de la cocina, mantenía su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados. Bueno, no es novedad que tenga una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Quién más sino? Shiroba me contó algo divertido hoy —su tono sarcástico no pasó desapercibido, noté un suave rubor en sus mejillas, aún debe tener algo de fiebre.

—¿Si? ¿Y qué es tan divertido como para que me llames? —utilicé un tono de voz desinteresado, pero creo que me van a regañar por casi ser atropellado.

—Ya lo sabes. Dime, ¿quieres que lloremos una muerte más?

_…Auch._

—No —musité, bajando la mirada. A veces puede ser muy duro conmigo, y aunque sé que lo hace por mi bienestar, no puedo evitar que duela.

Escuché como chasqueaba la lengua. Creí que se iría al notar que se movía, pero terminó apoyando su frente contra la mía, provocando que levantara mi mirada. Teniéndolo tan cerca, pude comprobar que, efectivamente, todavía tenía fiebre. Y no era poca, ¡su cabeza estaba hirviendo!

Sin poder evitarlo, olvidé por completo lo que dijo anteriormente y lo observé con preocupación; mas antes de que pudiera decirle algo, él se me adelantó.

—Si uno falta, faltamos todos —no era una pregunta, era un aviso. Se separó de mi y empezó a subir las escaleras.

—¡Espera! Sly, no podemos hacer eso, van a regañarnos —protesté, siguiéndolo al segundo piso.

—No importa, eres terriblemente despistado y Shiroba también. Es una suerte que te haya tomado a tiempo, idiota —noté la molestia en su voz. Entró a su cuarto sin dejarme decir nada más, tan solo enviándome una última mirada de alivio disimulado.

—Sly… lo siento —susurré contra su puerta. En verdad no quería causarle problemas, mucho menos cuando se encontraba enfermo.

Volví a entrar a mi habitación con mi cabeza hecha un lío. Esos dos me tienen como su hermano menor. Aún no sé cuándo se decidieron los roles, y lamentablemente yo quedé de pequeño, Sly de mayor y Shiroba en medio de ambos.

Un puchero involuntario se formó en mis labios, ¡injusto!

Bufé y me acerqué a la computadora, sentándome frente a ella. Sonreí casi al instante al entrar a mi Facebook, por fin podría hablar con Noiz. Mi día fue muy pesado y solo él me haría sentir mejor.

No es que fuera un adicto al rol, pero lo hacía muy seguido y…bueno…tenía 210 notificaciones y 30 mensajes en un día. ¡¿Cómo se supone que las lea todas?! Dios mío, moriré. Seguramente me hicieron spam.

En la pareja que tengo con Noiz, yo roleo a la chica. Su nombre es Kei Sakura y el chico, que claramente él rolea, tiene por nombre Crystall Usagi. Son de un anime que, de inmediato, captó mi atención. Sus géneros son sobrenatural, romance, acción y aventura. La verdad es que Usagi, que es el protagonista, no se quedó con ninguna de las dos chicas más apegadas a él —porque no eran las únicas.

Una de las jóvenes es, como ya mencioné antes, Kei Sakura, mi personaje. Y la otra, es Danna no Kei. Ambas son muy lindas, pero prefiero mil veces a Saku, Danna es una verdadera arpía. Un día casi tiro la pantalla al suelo al ver cómo por su culpa casi muere mi personaje. Sly y Shiroba estuvieron a punto de matarme y se burlaron de mi toda una semana por la reacción que tuve.

Estoy seguro que una mueca de desilusión se formó en mi rostro. Noiz no está conectado.

Solté un suspiro de resignación y abrí las notificaciones. La mayoría eran el principio de un Rol, puesto que el anime de mi PJ tiene 400 capítulos, por lo que hay muchos personajes para elegir. No tenía ganas de responder, pero al ser muchas podría olvidarme de alguna y no quería dejar a nadie sin su _reply._

—No puedo creer que estuve horas respondiendo —murmuré con una gotita en la cabeza, ya era medianoche, sí que pasa rápido el tiempo.

Abrí los mensajes para responderlos, pero apenas lo hice las notificaciones comenzaron a aparecer como lluvia de spam, ya me habían contestado los estados. Suspiré. Noiz aún no se conectaba y me estaba empezando a molestar.

Tenía un mensaje de Koujaku, él rolea a Crystall Kou, vendría siendo el hermano de Noiz en el mundo del rol, mas no se tienen en amigos.

Ahora que lo noto, Shiroba y yo roleamos mujeres. El único que rolea un hombre es Sly. Aunque creo que es algo obvio por su carácter.

**_Crystall Kou_**

_ [Aoba, ¿cómo estás? Quería preguntarte si tenías partner._

Oh, una conversación de user. Es…raro que me pregunte eso, ¿él no estaba con mi hermano? Ugh, será mejor que no malpiense las cosas.

**_Kei Sakura_**

_ [Sí, tengo. De hecho es Crystall Usagi, ¿por qué?_

Bien, nunca lo admitiré, pero me encanta alardear que mi PJ está con él.

**_Crystall Kou_**

_ [¿Recuerdas a Clear? Está buscando uno. Él también rolea a Usagi._

Levanté una ceja, estaba a punto de responder cuando me llegó otro mensaje. Uno muy importante.

**_Crystall Usagi_**

—_Hola, mi amor_

Sentí mi cara caliente, sé muy bien que no me lo dice a mi pero… ¡AHH! ¡Maldición, me encanta! Cerré unos segundos el chat de Koujaku y me centré en el de Noiz. Lo sé, soy un estúpido.

**_Kei Sakura_**

_ —¡Hola, mi vida! —salta a abrazarlo con una dulce sonrisa, dándole un suave beso en sus labios— ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —cuestionó, jugueteando tranquilamente con los azulados mechones._

Juro que intenté no ser cursi. Me moví inquieto en mi asiento, con mi rostro aún algo rojo, y abrí nuevamente el chat de Kou.

**_Kei Sakura_**

_ [Lo siento, tuve que hacer algo. Y ah…esto…ya tengo partner._

Ni siquiera pude parpadear, ambos me respondieron a la vez. Odio cuando hacen eso, pero supongo que es mejor a que dejen visto.

**[Chat Koujaku]**

**_Crystall Kou_**

_ [Pero le gustas a Clear._

Mi rostro se desencajó. ¿Qué significaba eso?

**_Kei Sakura_**

_ [No entiendo, no lo conozco._

**_Crystall Kou_**

_ [¿Are? Pero si va a tu salón. En verdad, ¿vives en las nubes?_

**_Kei Sakura_**

_ [Dile que el lunes me hable, no lo capto. _

_ [Y no, no dejaré a mi partner._

**_Crystall Kou_**

_ [Está bien, le diré. Y ya me despido que Shiroba se está quejando porque tardo dos segundos en responderle. Nos vemos, Aoba._

**_Kei Sakura_**

_ [LOL te tienen corto. Adiós, en otra roleamos:D_

Cerré el chat con confusión. _Clear, Clear, Clear. _Oh dios, no conozco a nadie de mi salón.

El sonido del chat me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, tenía dos nuevos mensajes de Noiz. ¡Mierda! ¡Lo olvidé!

**_Crystall Usagi_**

_ —Bien. Aunque el idiota de mi hermano sigue molestándome —se quejó con una leve mueca de fastidio; sin embargo, ésta no duró mucho con la joven entre sus brazos, por lo que pronto sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Me encantan tus besos. Muy inocentes, pero me encantan —rió._

**[Segundo Mensaje]**

_ [¿Pasó algo? Tardas en responder._

**_Kei Sakura_**

_ [No pasó nada, lo siento._

No le iba a decir que me recomendaron otro partner, no estoy tan loco. Al ver que no me respondía, empecé a inquietarme, ¿lo habré enojado?

Es increíble como Noiz influye en mi estado de ánimo. Solo por no obtener una respuesta suya ya me estoy sintiendo mal.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación, es muy grande para mi gusto, pero ya me acostumbré.

Mojé mi rostro y me acomodé el cabello, mirándome al espejo. Está igual de largo que el de Shiroba; sin embargo, al igual que Sly, lo tengo un poco recogido. Las ojeras ya han desaparecido, aunque aún me veo algo somnoliento.

—Dios…—susurré al percatarme de que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme del Instituto. ¿Así o más despistado?

Salí del tocador, desvistiéndome en el camino. Con tan solo mis boxers doblé el uniforme y lo guardé en el armario, a la vez que sacaba un jean y una remera azul.

Estaba terminando de ponerme el pantalón cuando la computadora comenzó a hacer un sonido extraño. Me abroché el jean y me dirigí a ella con mi remera en la mano, aún no me la había puesto.

—¿Una video llamada? —murmuré con confusión, sentándome y poniendo mi diestra sobre el mouse. Tenía la mala costumbre de dejar mi Skype abierto— ¡¿DE NOIZ?! —grité al ver **_Usagimodoki_** en la pantalla. Salté de sorpresa, apretando sin querer la opción circular del teléfono, aceptando.

Como me arrepiento.

—¿Aoba? —su voz entre varonil e infantil llenó la habitación, al mismo tiempo que su imagen aparecía en mi pantalla. Era la primera vez que teníamos una video llamada, pero ese no es el problema ahora, yo estoy…

Sin remera.

TRÁGAME TIERRA.


	2. Sobre el lemon y algo más

**[Actualizado, 2016]**

**Disclaimer: **DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenece. De lo contrario, Noiz gemiría más.

**Nota: **El anime no existe, todo es de mi invención. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia[?]

**Glosario:** Porque seguro no se me entiende un carajo.

*****One Shot: Historia de un solo capítulo con más de mil palabras.

*****Lemon: Lo saben, si son todos unos demonios(?) Contenido de corte sexual, es decir, es una escena erótica [1313]

*****Inbox: Chat.

*****Uke: El que recibe en la relación, _yeah_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sentía mi cara aún más caliente que antes. No sabía si desenchufar la computadora y esconderme bajo las sábanas, u ocultarme debajo de la mesa a esperar que él mismo cortar la video-llamada.

—Estás todo rojo —su voz burlona me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Fruncí el ceño, olvidándome por un momento de la situación.

—Oh, disculpa. No siempre hago un _strip dance_ por web cam —no puedo creer que dije eso. Pero bueno, él se burló, ¿no? Además, algo tuve que aprender de Sly.

Escuché cómo reía. Tiene una risa muy bonita y contagiosa, tanto, que no pude evitar soltar yo mismo una pequeña.

—Lo siento, pero quería verte —¿Escuché bien? Mis parlantes me están engañando—. Es decir, quería saber qué te pasaba —se corrigió enseguida. Sentí desilusión pero…era obvio.

Lo miré en silencio. Su habitación era muy lujosa, al igual que la mía. Recuerdo vagamente que me dijo que era millonario. Su rostro es perfecto, creí que antes se veía lindo porque la foto fue bien tomada, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Si tan solo pudiera corresponderme…

—Ehh~ ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —este tipo, no se cansa de burlarse de mi.

—No realmente —murmuré, mi rostro aún seguía algo caliente—. Es la primera vez que hacemos una video llamada pero… ¿Solo lo hiciste para saber qué me pasaba? —apreté de forma inconsciente mi remera contra mi pecho, no me la había puesto aún.

—Bueno… también te llamé por nuestro aniversario. Tuve otras parejas de Rol, pero no duraron demasiado. Es decir, eres la primera persona con la que estoy tanto tiempo —desvió la mirada con una meca que no pude descifrar del todo, ¿está avergonzado o es mi imaginación?

—Eehh —copié su sonido de burla—, ¿por qué desvías la mirada? —no pude evitar molestarlo, parece un niño y eso que tenemos la misma edad. Aunque en parte me burlé porque no sabía qué decir, no sé qué responder a lo que me dijo. Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera muy fuerte y no creo que sea bueno para mi.

—Cállate —se quejó, mirándome de nuevo con una mueca bastante graciosa. Y me hubiera reído de no ser por lo que dijo a continuación—. Además, ¿En verdad estás considerando hacerme un strip dance? —hizo un gesto como si estuviera observando fijamente mi pecho, aún al descubierto— No me molestaría —admitió con gran descaro.

—¡NOIZ! —grité todo rojo, levantándome de golpe de la silla— Serás pervertido —mascullé con un puchero, arreglando mi remera para empezar a ponérmela.

Escuché su risa una vez más, pero no dije nada. Terminé de cambiarme y me volví a sentar, acomodándome un poco el cabello.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté más calmado, siento mi rostro más frío, lo que significa que ya no estoy sonrojado— ¿Este es mi regalo? —una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, me refería a la video llamada.

—Tal vez… —movió su boquita, mas lo dijo tan bajo que no llegué a escuchar.

Ahora que veo bien, sus labios son tan… Mordí los míos, unas ganas tremendas de besarlo me invadieron. Quiero morderlos.

—¿Aoba? ¿Me estás escuchando? —asentí vagamente a su pregunta— Bien, ¿Recuerdas al sapo volador del otro día? —volví a asentir de forma vaga, hasta que algo en mi mente hizo _click._

—Espera, ¿Qué sapo? —cuestioné, frunciendo el ceño

—Tú en verdad no estabas prestando atención —una venita se formó en su frente.

—Lo siento, lo siento —me disculpé soltando una risita, no pude evitar embobarme unos instantes— Por cierto, ¿cómo es allí? —pregunté luego de la risa. Como la mayor parte del tiempo roleabamos, nuestras conversaciones entre users no eran demasiadas. Aunque las veces que hablábamos lo hacíamos de todo y nada, hasta de cosas personales. Es por eso que sabía un poco cómo era su familia, al igual que él conocía la mía.

—Bueno, ahora mismo hace mucho frío. Alemania no es muy cálido —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros, un gesto adorable a mis ojos. ¿Acaso estoy tan mal? ¿Por qué me duele y, aun así, sigo?

_¿Tan masoquista soy?_

Bajé mi mirada en silencio. Sentía una presión muy fuerte en mi pecho y es que… Soy demasiado sensible en el campo de los sentimientos. Una sola palabra fría de mis hermanos es capaz de hacerme llorar. No sé cómo aún resisto estar tan lejos de la persona de la cual me enamoré. No solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente.

Froté mis ojos con fuerza, no quiero llorar ahora pero… ¡Duele tanto! Me duele celarlo, me duele estar en otro país, me duele que ambos seamos hombres, me duele que le gusten las chicas, me duele cuando tarda en contestar, creer que me ignora cuando, seguramente, está ocupado debido a lo complicada que es su familia. Me duele amarlo como lo amo y que no lo sepa.

_El Rol me trajo al amor de mi vida, pero esto me está destruyendo._

—Hey, Aoba, ¿estás bien? —pude distinguir su voz preocupada y rápidamente levanté la mirada, una fingida sonrisa formándose en mis labios, porque todo está bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo siento. Es que el Instituto fue muy pesado y tengo sueño —en parte no mentía, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y seguramente tendría ojeras otra vez.

—¿Y por eso estás llorando? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Me quedé congelado al sentir algo húmedo descender por mi mejilla, yo… ¿estoy llorando?

Limpié lentamente aquella lágrima; sin embargo, más y más salían sin control. ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo conformarme con que sea mi partner? ¿Tenerlo como amigo? ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto?

—L-lo…lo siento —me disculpé con dificultad, borrando cualquier rastro de aquellas gotas saladas e intentando dejar mi llanto de lado.

Noiz hizo el amago de hablar, pero una voz se escuchó. Al parecer, su hermano lo estaba llamando para una reunión, o eso logré comprender.

—Lo lamento —me habló en un susurro. Yo solo le di la mejor sonrisa que pude, eso es, tenía que conformarme con lo que él me entregaba—. Cuando vuelva hablaremos de esto —su tono de voz dejaba en claro que no podía negarme, por lo que solo asentí, moviendo mis labios en un _adiós_ sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Corté la video-llamada, apagando la computadora al instante. Como si fuera un zombie, apagué la luz y me tiré sobre la cama, completamente agotado. ¡¿Por qué lloré frente a él?! ¡¿Cómo soy tan idiota?!

Hundí mi rostro en la almohada con unas ganas tremendas de suicidarme. Estoy seguro que a muchos les debió de haber pasado lo mismo que a mi, pero la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de tener, al menos, al personaje de su amado como pareja del suyo. Es por eso que creo que debo conformarme, que debo estar bien con ser solo su amigo, que debo ser feliz con ello. Pero, aun así…aun así soy tan egoísta, que quiero más. Quiero sus sonrisas, quiero más video-llamadas, quiero que me mire…como algo más.

Lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos, sintiendo cómo el cansancio me vencía, hundiéndome en un profundo sueño, en la completa oscuridad.

Tal vez, mañana sea un día diferente.

**[.::3ra persona::.]**

—¡LEVÁNTATE!

La voz de Sly retumbó en la habitación; sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para hacer que Aoba abriera sus ojos o, siquiera, hiciera el amago de levantarse. Es más, tan solo se movió para darle la espalda.

—Ya déjalo. Es sábado, ¿no? —comentó Shiroba desde el marco de la puerta, se notaba en su expresión que le divertía ver a su hermano de esa manera.

—Son las tres de la tarde —murmuró de forma terrorífica, acercándose al durmiente joven—. Ni siquiera se ha tapado, un día de estos se va a resfriar —se sentó en la cama para ver si así, al menos, Aoba se dignaba a abrir un poco sus párpados; pero nada.

Resopló, enfurruñado.

—Oww, ¿pasarás por nuestras habitaciones a contarnos cuentos y a arroparnos mami? —cuestionó, dejando escapar una tremenda carcajada. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era molestar a Sly.

—¡No molestes! No pienso ir al centro comercial solo contigo. Si yo sufro, ¡él también! —casi gritó con una venita en la frente, puesto que apenas había abierto sus párpados, se había encontrado a un Shiroba completamente listo para ir de compras, o eso creía— Además, aún no me he recuperado del dolor de cabeza. Tú definitivamente estás loco —se quejó, tirándose de espaldas sobre el estómago de Aoba, el cual estaba todo desparramado sin enterarse de nada.

—Ya estás bien y lo sabes, no nos va a venir mal despabilarnos un poco —con una sonrisa tierna, rodeó la cama hasta sentarse del lado contrario. Acercó una de sus manos al rostro de su pequeño hermanito para acariciarlo; sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino—. Esto es… —musitó, observando con detenimiento.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Sly medio adormilado. Estar sobre alguno de sus hermanos o acurrucado contra ellos, siempre le daba sueño y lo llenaba de paz, a tal punto de que, la mayoría de veces, se quedaba completamente dormido.

El peliblanco ni siquiera respondió, sino que se acercó más a la carita del Seragaki y delineó con delicadeza un rastro de lágrimas, que surcaba su delicada mejilla.

—¿Qué tanto? —volvió a preguntar Sly, molesto por ser ignorado. Se levantó para ver lo que estaba haciendo Shiroba.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio al ver la clara muestra de llanto en el rostro de Aoba; sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, éste se empezó a mover con pereza, restregándose contra la mano del peliblanco como si de un gatito se tratase.

—Mmh… ¿Shiro…? —murmuró completamente adormilado, estirándose perezosamente sin llegar a abrir sus párpados del todo.

—…sí —respondió el aludido, con una voz más tierna de lo normal, como cuando eran pequeños y Aoba se ponía a llorar por cualquier tontería, teniendo que consolarlo.

—Los espero abajo —fue lo único que mencionó Sly, volteando para salir de la habitación con rapidez. Aunque pareciera que todo le daba igual, Shiroba no pasó por alto su puño fuertemente apretado, combinado con su ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

_—Esperemos que, quien sea que te haya hecho llorar, tenga una buena excusa o esté bien lejos _—pensó divertido, viendo cómo el Seragaki se desperezaba soltando bostezos con completo cansancio, sin percatarse de las claras marcas de lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas—. ¿A qué hora te has ido a dormir jovencito? —se burló, levantándose de la cama mientras acomodaba un poco su ropa.

—Uhhgm…casi a las cinco mami… ¡Auch! —un severo golpe en la cabeza de parte de su _tierno hermano_ hizo que se despertara por completo.

—Pues tu mami —bufó Shiroba, acercándose a la puerta con el ceño fruncido—, te dice que te vayas a cambiar AHORA MISMO porque iremos al centro.

—¡Está bien! —sonrió, estirándose un poco más. No le molestaba en absoluto salir con su hermano de compras, puesto que la mayoría de veces se quedaban a comer por ahí o compraban helado. Le encantaba pasar tiempo de esa manera con sus gemelos.

—Y… por cierto… —musitó el peliblanco, algo dubitativo— Ve buscando alguna excusa si no quieres decir la verdad. Aunque a Sly no podrás mentirle.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó con confusión.

—Lloraste anoche, ¿cierto? —sin ninguna vuelta y de frente. En asuntos como esos no bromeaba.

Apretó sus puños de forma inconsciente sin saber qué responder, ¿cómo sabía que lloró?

Como si algo se encendiera en su mente, llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla, murmurando un _carajo_ al darse cuenta de lo obvio.

—Luego hablaremos de esto, solo cámbiate —negó levemente, saliendo para que su hermano pudiera cambiarse. No diría nada más, ya se encargaría de eso luego; por ahora, disfrutarían del día.

Maldiciendo en todos los idiomas posibles —y otros inexistentes— el Seragaki terminó de levantarse para, seguidamente, dirigirse al baño de su habitación. Si Sly lo había visto, podía declararse muerto en ese mismo instante.

Soltó un suspiro, abriendo el grifo para poder darse una ducha bien fría y despabilarse. Esperaba que ese día terminara mejor de lo que estaba comenzando.

**[…]**

—Vamos, seguro alguna chica le rompió el corazón —con una fingida sonrisa despreocupada, el peliblanco se apoyó contra la mesada.

—''Vamos, seguro alguna chica le rompió el corazón'' —repitió Sly con una voz afeminada, rodando los ojos con peor humor del que se había levantado.

—¿Quieres que invite a Mizuki? Seguro te pone de buen humor. Digo, con el lemon que se mandaron ayer, señor ''me duele la cabeza'' —Shiroba soltó una risa, sin importarle la mirada asesina que le estaba clavando su contrario.

—Oh, ¿y también invitarás a Koujaku? Digo, por si quieres que te dé duro en algún baño público —se burló, poniéndose frente a su gemelo con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Dile que cambie su personaje a uno masculino y será mejor. No sabía que eres de los que salían con una ''dulce y tierna niña'' que es más caprichosa que el personaje de Aoba —rodó los ojos, aún sin entender por qué Sly soportaba semejante PJ al lado del frío y calculador que él manejaba.

—Es normal que sea caprichosa, es Danna no Kei. ¿Al menos viste el anime? —chistó molesto, sentándose sobre la mesada a un lado de Shiroba. Aoba ya se estaba tardando.

—Es normal, sí, lo que no es normal es que aceptes tener un partner justamente con ese… —frenó sus palabras y se dejó de apoyar sobre la mesa a gran velocidad, volteando para ver mejor a Sly con un gesto sorprendido.

—¿Ahora qué? —cuestionó enfurruñado, tomando una fruta y dándole una mordida para calmarse un poco. Aún le palpitaba la sien y decían que el enojo, pasaba con comida o una siesta.

—¿Sales con Mizuki?

El rostro de Shiroba quedó lleno de pera apenas terminó de preguntar, puesto que por la sorpresa, Sly había escupido todo atragantándose en el proceso.

—Cof cof mierd-..cof —tosió en un intento por no ahogarse, soltando improperios mientras hacía un esfuerzo por pasar la fruta. Justo en ese momento, Aoba iba bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

—¡Ya estoy list-…! ¡¿Sly?! —se acercó a su hermano, dándole golpes en la espalda con cuidado mientras Shiroba, con una venita en su sien, se lavaba el rostro sin prestarles atención— ¿Estás bien? —apenas terminó de preguntar, se tapó la boca levemente para reprimir una risa. Ahora que se encontraba bien, le parecía extremadamente graciosa la cara que había puesto.

—¡Estaría mejor de no ser por este loco! —con un leve rubor que ninguno de sus hermanos llegó a notar, se bajó de un salto de la mesada.

—Ajá —bufó Shiroba, terminando de secar su rostro—. Ya vámonos, ah y…Sly~~ —canturreó, pegándose como lapa al brazo del nombrado— Aún no me respondiste~~ —rió divertido.

—¿Responder qué? —preguntó Aoba con curiosidad, acomodando un poco el cuello de su remera antes de seguir a sus hermanos.

—Que si salía con Miz-… ¡AH! —no pudo terminar al recibir un golpe de parte del mayor, mismo que lo dejó con lagrimitas en los ojos— Buuh, eres malo —chilló dramáticamente, soltando su brazo con un puchero.

Ignorando la escenita de Shiroba, llegaron el garaje, el cual parecía una casa más de lo grande que era. Cuatro autos se encontraban en perfecto estado y un gran especio se dejaba ver en uno de los lados, puesto que faltaba el vehículo de su abuela.

Sly se acercó a una 4x4 de color azul que parecía tener brillo propio, y subió a la parte delantera luego de desactivar la alarma. Mientras, sus hermanos se subieron detrás, abrochándose el cinturón antes de que su contrario notara que no lo tenían y los regañara.

—Oye, ¿crees que la abuela se enoje si conduces tú, en vez de llamar a uno de los choferes? —cuestionó Aoba como un niño pequeño, aferrándose al asiento del conductor y observando con curiosidad hacia delante. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto conducir a Sly.

—Si quisiera que un chofer conduzca hubiese subido a la limusina —respondió, como si estuviera diciendo un claro _¿No es obvio?_ Arrancó el auto justo cuando la puerta del garaje terminaba de abrirse.

Antes de que Aoba pudiera quejarse por su contestación, el celular de Shiroba comenzó a sonar escandalosamente.

—Apaga esa porquería, me distrae —se quejó Sly una vez el vehículo salió a la carretera, empezando su camino hacia el centro, mismo que quedaba algo lejos.

—¡Deberías estar feliz! —chilló el peliblanco con una voz burlona— Mizuki dijo que ya está en el centro desde temprano. Al parecer, su tío le pidió ayuda en uno de los locales que hay allí.

—¿Por qué tendría que estar feliz por verlo? —preguntó Aoba, apoyándose en el asiento mientras observaba su celular con algo de aburrimiento. Después de lo que ocurrió en la noche, no quería entrar al facebook.

—Es normal si es su pareja —Sly fulminó con la mirada a su hermano por el espejo retrovisor; sin embargo, Shiroba lo ignoró sacándole la lengua—. Y debo decir que, a pesar de que maneja a una niña caprichosa, el lemon que hace no está tan mal —terminó soltando una tremenda carcajada, mientras Aoba se hacía chiquitito en su asiento con la cara toda roja. Él nunca había roleado lemon y menos en estados públicos.

—Jah, como siempre leyendo todo lo que escribo. Necesitas ayuda, ¿verdad? —se mofó el mayor en un intento de parar las burlas y devolverle lo que le estaba haciendo, era una lástima que Shiroba fuera un descarado de primera.

—¡Claro que sí! Incluso le di me gusta a todos los comentarios como buen hermano que soy —en ese punto Aoba no sabía si tirarse por la ventana o intentar asfixiarse, ¡Sus hermanos estaban locos!—. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Qué nunca leíste lemon? —cuestionó, dirigiendo su atención al otro peliazul, a lo que Sly reprimió un suspiro de alivio, ya había encontrado otra _presa._

—N-no —contestó casi con miedo—. ¡Y si leyera no le daría me gusta! —agregó todavía más rojo, puesto que su mente ya estaba empezando a imaginar escenas nada decentes con cierto rubio.

—¿Por qué no? Si te gusta, deberías hacerlo. Así los alientas más —como le encantaba fastidiarlos, eran tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez.

—Claro Aoba, sigue su ejemplo, así quedarás como un tremendo pervertido acosador —bufó Sly con sarcasmo, intentando prestar atención al camino. Si seguían así, seguramente terminaría chocando contra el primer poste que se le pusiera en frente.

—Ni siquiera roleo eso —se quejó enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos. Si bien, muchas veces algunas cosas con el PJ de Noiz subían de tono, no habían llegado a nada.

—OH DIOS, ¡¿VIRGEN?!

Un potente golpe se escuchó dentro del auto. Sly le había tirado su propio celular en la cara a Shiroba para que se callara.

—Ouuuch —lloriqueó, sobándose la nariz mientras Aoba volvía a pensar seriamente en tirarse por la ventana.

—Seguramente tu gritito lo escuchó medio vecindario —un nuevo récord, consiguió que Sly se sonrojara, y es que… ¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS IBA A GRITAR ESO CON TODA LA VENTABA ABIERTA Y A TODO PULMÓN?! A veces pensaba que era adoptado, luego veía el parecido físico y se resignaba.

El resto del viaje, unos quince minutos, fue tranquilo.

Tranquilo, mas no normal, ya que Shiroba, hablando más bajito con miedo de que Sly le tirara otra cosa —lo creía capaz—, se la pasó dándole consejos a Aoba para que incitara a su partner a tener lemon.

—En resumen, tengo que ser una reverenda zorra —completó el Seragaki, bajando del auto.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? —bufó Shiroba, imitándolo.

—Solo la mitad —admitió su contrario, soltando una risa divertida.

—Oigan, dejen de hablar estupideces y ya vamos a donde sea que quieran ir —chistó Sly con fastidio luego de encender la alarma del auto, ya habían llegado. Parecía un padre complaciendo los caprichos de los hijos revoltosos.

_O un guardaespaldas con muy mal carácter._

—¡Vamos al local donde está Mizuki! Dijo que también está Koujaku y alguien más…uh…se me olvidó el nombre —ladeó su cabeza con una mueca pensativa, comenzando a caminar seguido de sus otros hermanitos, mismos que hicieron una mueca resignada, siguiendo a Shiroba.

Aquel Centro era uno de los mejores de la Ciudad, tenía desde guarderías hasta locales de comida y ropa. Se podría decir que era especial, ya que no había cosa que no encontraras allí.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la escalera eléctrica, el local del tío de Mizuki se encontraba en el segundo piso. O bueno, eso es lo que le había dicho en el mensaje. Al tener un año más, no se veían demasiado en el colegio. La verdad, era que empezaron a tratarse a través del Rol, aún recordaba la cara de pánico que había puesto Sly al saber que lo conocía en la vida real.

—¡Hey! Hola, chicos —saludó el moreno, tan amigable como siempre, apenas les vio entrar. El local se trataba de nada más y nada menos que una cafetería. El ambiente era relajante y lo suficientemente grande para que cualquiera se sintiera cómodo.

—Hola, Mizu —Shiroba le mostró una de sus tantas sonrisas al igual que Aoba, mientras Sly tan solo movía ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—¿Shiroba?

El nombrado volteó al oír su nombre y, apenas vio de quién se trataba, se le tiró encima como si fuera un bebé.

—¡Kou~chaan!

—Eh, y-yo también me alegro de verte —murmuró Koujaku algo nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo _mimara_ delante de sus hermanos. Aoba era pasable, pero Sly a veces intimidaba con tan solo una mirada.

_—Me pregunto si en verdad…está enamorado de él _—pensó Aoba con curiosidad, seguía creyendo que él era el único tonto que se enamoró del user, ya que Shiroba le había dicho que hacía todo eso para fastidiar al japonés y que no eran nada, pero sus acciones… eran demasiado reales. Además de que, anteriormente, había mencionado algo sobre que Sly y Mizuki salían. ¿En verdad estaba tan perdido? ¿Así de despistado era? ¡Y él sintiéndose mal cuando sus hermanos ya tenían pareja y todo!

Un aura negra se formó a su alrededor, _condenado a estar solito._

—Oh, pueden ir a tomar asiento, esta vez no hay nadie que me ayude así que traje a Clear y a Koujaku. Los tengo como esclavos —informó Mizuki con una sonrisa inocente, provocando una sonora carcajada de Shiroba y una mirada burlona de los otros dos hermanos. Señaló con la mirada a un chico albino, de cabello corto y desparramado y unos amables ojos rosados. Se encontraba tomando el pedido de una mesa, aunque parecía estar algo incómodo ya que, en vez de decirle de una buena vez lo que querían, estaban coqueteándole.

—¿Alguna vez lo llamarán para pedirle algo de verdad? —Koujaku rió, esa era la sexta vez que lo mantenían en la mesa sin decirle lo que pedirían.

—Nosotros vamos a sentarnos —avisó Sly, yendo directamente hacia una mesa algo apartada. Sin querer se había quedado mirando a Mizuki y Shiroba le mandó una mirada que no le gustó para nada.

—¡Yo los ayudo a atender! —chilló el peliblanco emocionado, mejor si estaba al lado de Koujaku. Para fastidiarlo, según él.

—… —Aoba observó unos segundos más a Clear antes de seguir a su hermano, le había preguntado con la mirada a Koujaku y éste se lo confirmó. Ese era el chico del que le había estado hablando por chat— Bueno…no es feo —admitió en un murmullo, sentándose mientras veía cómo Shiroba iba hacia una de las mesas para ayudar al pobre albino que ya no sabía qué hacer para huir de allí.

—¿Quién no es feo? —preguntó Sly, arqueando una de sus cejas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué van a pedir ustedes? —Aoba casi gritó de alivio cuando el mismísimo Mizuki vino a tomarles el pedido, impidiendo que respondiera la anterior pregunta— Por cierto, mi tío ya no tarda en llegar con los demás, así que enseguida vendremos con ustedes.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, el mismo entró por la puerta seguido de dos chicos que parecían gemelos a primera vista. De hecho, lo habría afirmado de no ser porque ya los conocía: _Virus y Trip._

Mizuki se acercó a hablar con ellos, mientras Clear, Koujaku y Shiroba, se acercaban a Sly y Aoba, que parecía querer desaparecer.

—Él es Clear —presentó el japonés, como quien no quiere la cosa, sentándose seguido de los otros dos.

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en los labios del nombrado, inclinando levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Oh, le estaba comentando a Kou~chan que nos enseñarías a rolear lemon, ¿verdad, Sly? —cuestionó burlón.

—¿Que te enseñaría qué? —esta vez habló Mizuki, dejando la bandeja donde tenía el pedido de cada uno sobre la mesa, antes de sentarse a un lado del Seragaki mayor.

—Shiroba dijo que hay que ser una zorra para que tu partner te dé duro —Sly siguió el juego, no es como si se fuera a dejar ganar por su hermano.

Aoba solo miraba sin intenciones de meterse, tomando la chocolatada que había pedido al igual que Clear, que observaba todo con ganas de reírse.

—No he dicho eso —se quejó como un niño pequeño, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Pero cómo llegaron a hablar de eso? —preguntó el moreno, conteniendo una carcajada.

—Es que estábamos hablando del rol lemon que estaban haciendo en público…

—Ehh no pierden el tiempo —se burló Koujaku y Mizuki casi escupe lo que estaba tomando, mientras Sly desviaba la mirada como si no hubiera escuchado.

—Y de que Aoba no roleo ni una sola vez uno, completamente virgen —siguió como si nada, pero a diferencia de Mizuki él sí que escupió lo que estaba tomando…sobre la ropa de Clear, que estaba frente a él.

—Cof cof l-lo… ¡Lo siento! —casi gritó todo abochornado, ¡Su hermano y sus estupideces legendarias!

—E-eh…está bien —negó Clear, sonriendo algo nervioso mientras se levantaba para intentar limpiarse.

—¿Por qué no lo acompañas al baño a limpiarse? Encima que le escupes —Shiroba lo había dicho a propósito, Koujaku ya le había contado sobre lo que sentía el peliblanco y un buen empujón estaría bien.

—Pue-puedo ir solo —musitó Clear, un tierno sonrojo comenzando a invadir sus mejillas. Sin agregar algo más, se dirigió hacia el baño con rapidez.

Sly negó levemente ante la actitud de Shiroba y Aoba, creyendo que había hecho eso por él, se sintió mal y siguió al peliblanco sin decir nada.

—Tú y tus cosas pervertidas —bufó el mayor, rodando los ojos.

—Vamos vamos, después de todo somos RP, es normal —rió el japonés, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Yo no le daría me gusta ni borracho si estuviera leyendo lemon público —admitió Mizuki, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es como leer un _One Shot_ en el que al segundo párrafo ya dice pene —Shiroba hablaba tan natural que daba envidia—. ¿Qué? Ni que fuéramos mujeres —murmuró con un puchero al ver la mirada de los demás.

—Todavía no sé cómo teniendo un partner así no hayan hecho algo —comentó el moreno, entrecerrando sus párpados con sospecha.

—Seguro que no en público, pero sí por inbox. Aunque eso debe ser por Koujaku, si es por Shiroba estaría todo en su muro y destacado para que lo vieran —Sly sonrió de lado, no le molestaba en absoluto tener un hermano tan pervertido y sumiso a la vez—. Seguro eres el uke —se burló.

—Por supuesto, viene de familia. Apuesto a que te gusta que te den duro. Mmh…corrijo, apuesto a que te gusta que Mizuki te dé duro.

En ese punto Koujaku y Mizuki no sabían dónde esconderse, sí que se habían juntado con un par de hermanos _especiales_.

—Yo no soy el sumiso —se quejó Sly, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Claro que lo eres! Esta vez solo pasaste porque tu PJ es masculino, pero si fuera una pareja gay estarías gritando ¡AH, AH AHH, MÁS DUR-…! —Koujaku le tapó la boca antes de que siguiera gritando, mientras veía todo rojo cómo algunas personas de las mesas cercanas los veían raro.

—¿Por… por qué no terminamos esto así cuando vienen Aoba y Clear, vamos a dar una vuelta? —cuestionó el moreno, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo mientras Sly comenzaba a tener instintos asesinos hacia su _lindo hermanito_.

**[...]**

—De verdad lo siento —murmuraba Aoba cada dos segundos, viendo cómo Clear se limpiaba sin hacer nada. A decir verdad, ¿Para qué había ido?, no es como si el chico no supiera limpiar su remera por sí solo.

—Está bien —sonrió Clear, tirando el papel al cesto luego de lavarse las manos.

—Pero te manché todo —el Seragaki un poco más y hacía un puchero, por suerte la remera era azul; sin embargo, se notaba un poco.

—Más importante, esto… ¿habló con Koujaku-san? —preguntó algo inseguro, mas debía aprovechar que estaban solos.

—¿De qué? …¡Ah! —empezó a sentir su carita caliente al recordar lo que el japonés le había dicho por chat. No iban a hablar de eso justo ahí, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento si es muy repentino, pero…quería aprovechar ahora que estamos solos —musitó algo nervioso, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier parte que no fuera su contrario.

—Bueno… me dijo que querías ser la pareja de mi personajes, p-pero…ya tiene una, lo lamento. Ehm…será mejor que regresemos antes de que nos vengan a buscar —intentó zanjar el tema. Estaba mintiendo, claramente, ya que Koujaku le había dicho claramente que gustaba de él, no solo de su personaje; sin embargo, no creía que fuera el momento para hablar de ello y menos cuando apenas se enteraba de que iban en la misma clase.

Clear frunció levemente el ceño, percatándose de sus intenciones; mas no lo dejaría ir, no estaba en sus planes perderlo sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

Reuniendo el poco valor que tenía, caminó rápidamente hacia Aoba y, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para salir del baño, lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo hacia él con fuerza.

—¡! —los ojos del Seragaki se abrieron con sorpresa al verse apresado entre los fuertes brazos del albino. Sus manos quedaron apoyadas en el pecho de éste, ya que de lo contrario su rostro hubiera dado de lleno contra su pecho debido a la fuerza con la que fue jalado.

Levantó la mirada algo temeroso por la manera en la que le rodeaba, se notaba que tenía un buen físico, algo que podía notar muy bien al estar pegado completamente a él. Otra cosa por la cual abochornarse.

—Aoba-san... —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba tan cerca del chico y tan lejos a la vez, llegaba a doler— No quiero que deje de lado lo que siento por usted, porque es verdadero —su voz era condenadamente tierna, estaba empezando a marear al más bajo.

—B-bueno…está bien, pero ahora debemos volver porque… —desvió la mirada, intentando alejarse. Eso era lo más extraño que le pasó en su corta vida.

Sin embargo, Clear lo tomó delicadamente del mentón, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran. Apretó aún más el cuerpo de Aoba contra el suyo y acercó sus labios con lentitud, mientras éste solo podía pensar, en medio de tanto nerviosismo:

_—¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que me separe?!_


	3. La pesadilla de un RP

**[Actualizado, 2016]**

**Disclaimer: **DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenece. De lo contrario, Noiz gemiría más.

**Nota: **El anime no existe, todo es de mi invención. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia[?]

*****Este fic lo había escrito antes de que saliera a la luz el hermano de Noiz, pero ahora he decidido colocar a Theo tal cual es, por lo que este capítulo sí que está remodelado.

*****Ah, como ya saben, no manejo la verdadera edad de los personajes, puesto que esto es un AU. Por si las moscas, Theodore tiene 17 años, en realidad.

*****No, ni idea de cómo se llama el padre de esas dos dulzuras; sin embargo, aquí le he colocado Adolph. Y, por si alguna lindura me lee y no lo sabe, Wilhelm es el verdadero nombre de Noiz. Pero, ¿por qué Aoba no lo llama así? Se verá más adelante.

**Glosario:** Porque seguro no se me entiende un carajo.

*****Starter: Comienzo de un Rol.

*****AU: Universo Alternativo.

*****Epic Role: La Santa Biblia. Bien, no. Es una rama del RP en el que las cosas suceden de forma más detallada y con una trama más complicada, teniendo cosas de trasfondo si tu inspiración te dio una mano

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sus cuerpos cada vez estaban más pegados, Aoba ya se encontraba completamente contra la pared, siendo sostenido por los brazos de Clear. Los labios de ambos se mantenían a escasos centímetros, pudiendo incluso sentir la caliente respiración ajena. El simple hecho de que no le desagradara aquello, le asustó.

—Quiero volver… —pidió el Seragaki, algo desesperado. Hizo presión sobre el pecho contrario para intentar apartarlo, volteando su rostro en un pobre intento de no embriagarse con el aroma a menta que desprendía el albino.

—Aoba-san, por favor —la voz de Clear se escuchó igual.

El más bajo volvió a fijar su mirada en el rostro del chico sin comprender. ¿Por favor qué? ¿Le estaba pidiendo un beso?

Sintiendo un intenso calor recorrerle de pies a cabeza, decidió que ya era suficiente. Frunció el ceño, negando varias veces.

—Clear, suéltame. No puedo —el recordar a Noiz hizo que su voz saliera sin titubeos, estaba enamorado del rubio y aunque éste no le correspondiera, él le sería fiel a sus sentimientos.

Para su sorpresa —y alivio, en parte—, esta vez sí fue liberado de los fuertes brazos que poseía su contrario. Éste suspiró y pasó una mano por sus cabellos, con algo de decepción en la mirada.

—…será mejor que volvamos con los demás —con una sonrisa algo fingida, se dispuso a salir de allí, seguramente los otros estaban pensando cosas nada decentes; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Aoba lo tomó del brazo para impedir su avance.

—L-lo…lo siento, yo… espero que encuentres a alguien mejor —susurró, bajando la mirada con algo de vergüenza. Ni siquiera una chica se le había confesado y ahora, ¿un chico? ¿De verdad? Al menos era una motivación para no rendirse con el alemán.

Levantó la mirada con confusión al escuchar la risa del albino, el cual volteó hacia él sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No diga eso como si me hubiera rendido, Aoba-san. Tan solo creo que en verdad fui muy rápido —dicho esto y antes de que Aoba pudiera reaccionar, depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, y solo dios sabe lo que se tuvo que contener para no devorarlos. Eran dulces, _adictivos_— Volvamos —murmuró, su voz siendo algo grave. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió, no quería hacer algo que no le convenía. Al menos, no aún.

El Seragaki se quedó parado con una expresión que, poco a poco, fue pasando de pálida a colorada, mientras su mano derecha iba directamente hacia sus labios.

—Suaves… —sin querer, su pensamiento salió en un leve murmullo, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara y saliera igual de rápido que el albino de allí. Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

**[…]**

—¿No creen que se están tardando un poco? —preguntó Mizuki, ya se había aburrido y le estaba dando sueño, cosa que les hacía saber a los demás estando apoyado en el hombro de Sly. A éste parecía no importarle, estando más concentrado en asesinar a su hermano con la mirada por las tonterías que estaba diciendo.

—Y también tenemos que hablarle sobre el condón y… —calló al verlos llegar, Clear con una cara pensativa y Aoba más rojo que un tomate. Aunque parecía estar recuperando su color lentamente.

—¿Se puede saber cómo sabes tanto del tema? —cuestionó Koujaku, apoyando su rostro sobre la mesa. También se estaba durmiendo, y es que había estado ayudando a Mizuki desde temprano.

—Ya dejen de joder —y no faltaba el mal genio de Sly—. Estos se están durmiendo, lo mejor es que vayamos a la mansión —chistó, picando la mejilla del moreno. Éste hizo una pequeña mueca molesta, acurrucándose más contra él.

—¿Entonces vamos a volver? —preguntó Aoba, observando con algo de ternura cómo Mizuki se negaba a separarse de su hermano, murmurando ''un rato más'' mientras Sly se debatía internamente entre tirarlo del asiento o dejarlo ser.

—Sí, y estos tres se vienen con nosotros —soltando una ligera risa, Shiroba se levantó con ganas. Al parecer, no se cansaba con nada.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo también? —Clear salió de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándose un poco.

—Koujaku, arriba… ¡ARRIBA! —de un zape despertó al japonés, asintiendo en dirección al peliblanco con gesto inocente.

—Aunque estamos en el centro, hace un rato se oían algunos truenos —comentó Mizuki, manteniendo sus párpados entrecerrados. La calidez del Seragaki mayor solo hacía que quisiera dormir con más ganas. Además, debía aprovechar que éste no se estaba dando cuenta, o de lo contrario ya lo hubiera tirado al suelo por idiota.

—Está bien, hemos venido en mi auto. Tch, ¿a qué hora se levantaron? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al ver cómo el moreno ya estaba dormido en su hombro.

—Uhm…como a las cuatro —respondió Clear, algo dudoso; sin embargo, no pudo decir nada más cuando Shiroba lo tomó de la mano junto con Koujaku, empezando a arrastrarlos hacia la salida.

—¡Vamos Aoba! _Sly~, cuidado que estás en público_ —lo último no lo dijo, sino que movió sus labios sabiendo que su hermano le entendería al instante. Rió, guiñándole un ojo.

—Tu hermano nunca cambiará —susurró Mizuki una vez quedaron solos, intentando no reír para que su contrario no se desquitara con él.

—¿No estabas dormido? —cuestionó alejándose con molestia, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa para levantarse e irse de allí de una vez por todas.

—No puedo dormir teniéndote tan cerca —como si de un niño se tratara, el moreno tomó la mano de Sly, jalándolo hacia él nuevamente hasta hacerle caer de sentón a su lado.

—¡Tú…! —antes de que el Seragaki pudiera propinarle un buen golpe por estúpido, una presión sobre sus labios le detuvo.

¡Ese idiota! ¡¿Cómo carajos le besaba delante de toda esa gente?! Aunque, tal vez, era lo mejor. De esa manera podría demostrarle a esas niñatas que no dejaron de verlo en toda la maldita hora, que ya tenía dueño y era él. Porque sí, era posesivo. Y sí, también muy celoso.

Poco a poco comenzó a olvidarse de su alrededor, de todas aquellas miradas y rostros curiosos, envidia o molestia. Después de todo, él hacía lo que quería, con quien quería y cuando quería, no se detendría a fijarse en la opinión de los demás.

Dispuesto a tomar el control, rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos e hizo mayor presión, comenzando a mover sus labios lentamente mientras sentía las manos de Mizuki bajar hasta su cintura, moviéndose algo inquietas en la zona a la par que le atraía aún más a su cuerpo.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, su boquita se entreabrió y Mizuki, sin perder tiempo, introdujo su lengua con fuerza, llevando su diestra a la nuca de Sly para hacer más presión contra sus labios, sin percatarse de que las miradas que les observaban sin disimulo, aumentaban.

Cuando un jadeo escapó de su garganta, supo que era suficiente. Con algo de dificultad, logró apartarse del moreno, limpiando rápidamente el rastro de saliva que había quedado a causa de la unión que habían tenido.

—Para que a esas mocosas les quede claro de quién eres —masculló con el ceño fruncido, levantándose para salir de allí. Nunca iba a admitir que cuando Mizuki lo besó, realmente se olvidó del lugar en el que estaban

Por su parte, el moreno rió quedo, haciéndole una seña a su padre antes de seguir a su chico. Con suerte y se podría acercar si no estaba enojado.

**[…]**

Sobó su cien por quinta vez en el día, estando completamente irritado por todas las estúpidas reuniones que tuvo que soportar desde las seis de la mañana. ¡Y las seguía aguantando!

—Muy bien, supongo que estos ingresos podrían ser suficientes —un joven de buen porte y voz grave, se dirigió al padre de Noiz, el cual estaba sentado en la punta con sus dos hijos a cada lado.

—No me convence demasiado —el hombre mayor, mismo que poseía cabellos oscuros y opacos, junto con ojos azules cansados, no se mostró muy convencido. A pesar de tener cincuenta años, creía tener la inteligencia suficiente para no dejarse engañar. Además, tenía a sus dos retoños.

—Es obvio que es un engaño. Si en verdad quiere hacer negocios con esta empresa, debería ponerse más serio —tal vez tendría que haber sido más respetuoso, pero Noiz no estaba de humor como para aguantar idioteces cuando podría estar hablando con Aoba o estudiando para el maldito examen que tenía la próxima semana.

—Mi hermano tiene razón, en verdad ya aburren —suspiró un joven de unos dieciséis años, era idéntico a su hermano, a excepción de su cabello, el cual era un poco más largo.

—Mis hijos han hablado, puede retirarse —espetó el mayor.

—Se equivoca, señor Adolph, estos ingresos son… —el empresario que hasta entonces se mantuvo serio, se levantó en un intento por convencerlo.

—Wilhelm, Theodore, pueden volver a casa. El chófer los espera fuera —sin siquiera prestarle atención al estafador, Adolph salió de allí junto a sus hijos. Theo observando algo apenado al sujeto que intentó pasarse de listo.

—Padre, ¿Addie se encuentra en la mansión? —cuestionó el menor con una disimulada mueca de disgusto, no era sorpresa para nadie que su madrastra era una abusiva de primera.

—Por supuesto, vive allí después de todo —con cariño, el mayor revolvió los cabellos del rubio—. Ahora bajen y nada de paradas —lo último lo dijo mirando a Noiz, el cual estaba más ocupado revisando su celular.

—_No se ha conectado desde anoche _—pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño, guardando nuevamente el móvil y haciéndole una seña a su hermano para subir al ascensor, sin dirigirse la mirada a su padre. Éste solo negó, soltando un suspiro.

—¿No eres muy duro con nuestro padre? —cuestionó Theo una vez estuvieron en el elevador, apoyándose con cansancio contra la metálica pared.

—No me interesa realmente —respondió, frotándose los ojos, no había dormido nada.

—No quiero ir a la mansión. Addie siempre me molesta y ni hablar de su hija —se cruzó de brazos. Él no se quejaba demasiado, de hecho era amable con todos, pero luego de años ya era imposible seguir soportando la convivencia. Incluso, podría decir que comenzaba a odiar a la mujer con la que su padre se casó, luego de la muerte de su madre.

—¿Por qué no te encierras en tu habitación y ya? —dejando escapar un bostezo, Noiz salió del ascensor. Habían llegado al primer piso.

—Porque no tengo nada que hacer encerrado. Noiz, ¿no puedes hacer algo? No soporto más esto —solo le faltaba arrodillarse, a sus dieciséis años esas dos locas convertían su vida en un infierno. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que él era demasiado bueno, e incapaz era de decir que no.

—Estaba pensando en viajar a Japón cuando termine los exámenes —confesó algo inseguro; sin embargo, su hermano parecía estar sufriendo mucho, por lo que, tal vez, no sería tan malo decirle sus planes—. Y si nuestro padre no molesta, puedes venir conmigo —terminó de decir, subiendo a la limusina seguido de Theo.

Le hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada delante del chófer y apoyó su mentón sobre su mano, observando la ventana con aburrimiento. El vehículo comenzó a moverse y Noiz cerró sus párpados, intentando no dormirse. Luego de haber tenido que parar la video-llamada, su padre lo arrastró hacia la oficina sin importar el horario, cosa que no le había hecho mucha gracia; mas no pudo negarse, después de todo aún era menor.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos se centraron en Aoba. Ese chico captaba su atención en todos los sentidos, y no entendía muy bien lo que sentía cada vez que hablaba con él. Ni siquiera terminaba de comprender el por qué su corazón dolió tanto cuando le vio llorar, sin saber el motivo de sus lágrimas. Lo único que sabía era que hablar con él le daba tranquilidad, esa tranquilidad que no tenía desde que su madre falleció y a su padre se le ocurrió tener otra mujer, con una hija por demás molesta para completar.

Algunas veces, cuando roleaban, sentía que quería traspasar la maldita pantalla y tocar su rostro, consolarlo cuando sabía que estaba mal, tenerlo entre sus brazos. Aquellos pensamientos solo lo confundían, se suponía que sus gustos eran hacia las féminas, entonces… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué quería estar más cerca de él y acabar con la distancia que los separaba? ¿Por qué se ponía tan celoso cuando alguien robaba su atención? ¿Por qué su corazón pedía a gritos escuchar su voz y sentir su piel?

No era tonto, estaba al tanto de que pensar y sentir aquellas cosas, significaban que estaba enamorado. Lo que no entendía era el por qué. ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿En qué momento cayó?

—_No importa si es chico o chica, es Aoba y él… _—hizo una pequeña mueca al recordar la video-llamada, como se había puesto rojo, lo adorable que era— _Solo no me veo con alguien que no sea él_ —terminó de pensar, sin saber qué hacer. No podía simplemente llegar y decirle: ''Hola, me acabo de enterar que soy gay. Me gustas, ¿sales conmigo?''

_Aunque la idea no está tan mal._

—¡Mis hermosos hermanitos llegaron!

Un chillido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la limusina ya había estacionado y una chica de largos cabellos rojos y mirada pícara, se encontraba abrazando a Theo. Dios, parecía estar asfixiándolo.

—¡P-por favor…! —el menor no sabía cómo zafarse de semejante abrazo. A pesar de que tenía la misma edad que Noiz, se comportaba como una niña pequeña.

—Ema, suelta a mi hermano —bufó el mayor con molestia, saliendo del auto. Caminó hacia los grandes portones oscuros de la mansión, lo único que quería era dormir aunque sea una hora.

—¡Noo! ¡Quiero ir de compras con mis hermanos! —antes de que Noiz pudiera pasar al jardín, la chica lo abrazó por detrás, pegándose a él como lapa— Mi madre dijo que no tendrían problema.

—Te dije que no me molestaras —se soltó sin ser brusco, acelerando sus pasos para encerrarse en su habitación, sin prestarle atención a los gritos de su hermanastra.

Una vez allí, pudo respirar con tranquilidad. La corbata empezaba a asfixiarle y el traje lo estaba matando, definitivamente ese no era un estilo que combinara con sus piercings.

Luego de ponerle seguro a la puerta, se quitó todo sin prisas hasta quedar en boxers, dirigiéndose hacia la gran cama para tirarse en ella y frotarse contra la almohada como un gatito. Una vez que sus exámenes terminaran podría ir ''de vacaciones'' a donde quisiera, o eso le había prometido su padre.

La verdadera razón por la que quería ir a Japón en ese lapso de tiempo era obvia. Quería conocer a Aoba, verlo aunque sea una vez y aclarar sus sentimientos, saber si lo que comenzó como una amistad, lo que empezó gracias al mundo del RP, se había convertido en amor.

Y si lo confirmaba, no lo dejaría ir.

**[…]**

—¡ESO FUE TRAMPA!

El grito de Shiroba retumbó en la sala de la mansión. Hace una hora habían llegado y el cielo parecía a punto de caer en cualquier momento. Además, los truenos eran cada vez más fuerte y la luz comenzaba a parpadear; sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para que se pusieran a jugar a cualquier cosa.

A las cartas, por ejemplo.

Con una prenda menos si perdías, por ejemplo.

—Deja de quejarse y sigue las reglas del juego —con una sonrisa siniestra Sly se cruzó de brazos, no había perdido ni una sola ronda.

El peliblanco lo observó antes de quitarse la remera con un puchero. ¡Hacía frío! ¡Maldecía a su suerte!

—No es justo, tú no has perdido ni una sola ronda. Haces trampa, ¿cierto? —Koujaku señaló acusadoramente al peliazul, mismo que le sacó la lengua con burla.

—Solo pasamos tres rondas, es normal —Mizuki se encogió de hombros, él solo se había quitado el abrigo.

—Deja de defender a tu novio —chilló Shiroba aún enfurruñado, pensando en que debió ponerse alguna chaqueta como el moreno para no quitarse la remera y quedar expuesto tan rápido.

—Yo no defiendo a nadie, además Clear tampoco perdió —se quejó, ocultando su sonrojo al momento de apuntar igual de acusador al nombrado. Éste solo atinó a soltar una risa por lo infantiles que eran.

—Si se van a andar acusando entre sí, es porque no saben jugar —Aoba apareció en el umbral de la puerta con algunas bebidas, viendo desde allí a los cinco chicos que se encontraban sentados en la alfombra, alrededor de la pequeña mesita ratón.

—Habló el que no quiere jugar —musitó Sly, haciéndose el desatendido mientras observaba las cartas que le habían tocado en esa ronda.

—No me gusta —se defendió. Dejó los refrescos en el suelo para que pudieran tomarlos y volteó indignado—. Me voy a mi habitación, cuando terminen de verse entre sí me llaman —antes de que su hermano lo matara por decir tal cosa, salió disparado escaleras arriba, sintiendo la mirada asesina de alguien a sus espaldas.

Justo cuando cerró la puerta de su recámara, un trueno resonó, provocando que todo se iluminara unos instantes. Algo realmente terrorífico y digno de una película de terror.

Aoba pasó saliva lentamente, encendiendo la luz para, seguidamente, sentarse en uno de los cojines que se encontraban en el centro. Su abuela tuvo que salir a un viaje de negocios, por lo que estaría solo con sus hermanos un buen tiempo en la mansión. _Pobre de las sirvientas._

Con algo de aburrimiento, tomó uno de los libros que estaban en la pequeña mesa. No quería ir a jugar ni tampoco tenía algo importante que hacer.

—¡NOIZ! —cubrió rápidamente sus labios al percatarse de que había gritado—. Ugh, espero que esté conectado —musitó, gateando hasta su cama para tomar su móvil. No prendería la computadora, ya que con el clima que había lo más probable era que se quedaran sin luz y no quería que se quemara.

Cuando llegó al aparato notó que había muy poca señal, pero algo era algo y necesitaba conectarse. El aspecto de terror que daba el cielo le había dado inspiración para un _starter_ y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. No siempre te visitaba _doña inspiración._

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la cama mientras comprobaba con pesar que el rubio no estaba conectado.

—Bueno, eso no me impide escribirle algo —susurró, sonriendo apenas. Recordó las veces que Noiz se había disculpado por responder tarde debido a las reuniones a las que era arrastrado. Simplemente era tan adorable, que lo enamoraba aún más.

Estuvo pensando unos cuantos minutos antes de empezar a escribir. Un escenario trágico, muerte, lluvia y dolor, _agonía_. Un Rol AU donde él protegería a su Usagi, luciendo los poderes que poseía por naturaleza.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó creando un Epic Role, tan largo que casi cansaba llegar al principio desde su celular. Tal vez los días tan oscuros como su corazón lo inspiraban más.

Pero no todo era perfecto. Porque seguramente el destino estaba en su contra, queriendo ver su cara de ''¡¿Por qué a mi?!''

—Mátenme —jadeó. Con rabia contenida, dejó su celular a un lado lentamente. Casi se podía oír cómo algo dentro de él se rompía.

¿Por qué?

En el momento exacto en el que apretó la maldita opción de ''Enviar'', a todos los Dioses y seres sobrenaturales que existían se les ocurrió que la luz debía irse, y no solo eso, también debía desaparecer la señal.

No enviando el starter.

Perdiéndolo más rápido de lo que lo escribió.

Tomó una almohada con suavidad antes de aplastarla contra su rostro con ganas de suicidarse. ¡NO PODÍA SER! ¡ESO TENÍA QUE SER UNA MALDITA PESADILLA! ¡QUERÍA DESPERTAR, _RIGHT_ _NOW_!

¡Un maldito Epic Role perdido! ¡Maldecía a su celular y a la maldita señal!

—Creo…que voy a llorar… —murmuró, mordiendo un cojín.

Al final, ese día terminó peor de lo que comenzó. Sus hermanos notaron que había llorado, fue acorralado por un chico en el baño, un beso robado, Noiz que no se conectó y un maldito starter perdido.

No.

Definitivamente no fue un buen día.


	4. Nunca coincidimos, WHY? I promise

**[Actualizado, 2016]**

**Disclaimer: **DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenece. De lo contrario, Noiz gemiría más.

**Nota:** El anime no existe, todo es de mi invención. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia[?]

**Glosario:** Porque seguro no se me entiende un carajo.

***I**RL: In Real Life - En la vida real.

*****MG/Like: Me gusta.

*****Troleando: Vocablo de Internet que describe a una persona que sólo busca provocar intencionadamente a los usuarios o lectores.

*****24/7: 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana. _Always._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Dicen que la música ayuda a superar la depresión._

Las horas pasaban y la energía se negaba a volver, ni siquiera tenía señal como para intentar acceder a alguna red o ver su Facebook, por lo que tenía que conformarse con estar tirado en su cama, escuchando las gotas de lluvia caer; sin embargo, el silencio que se formaba en su habitación le daba espacio para pensar en lo miserable que se sentía.

Le dejaba pensar en Noiz, en sus sentimientos y en el _jamás pasará_ que le rompía el alma.

—No creo que lo necesite —musitó, verificando la batería de su móvil. 85 %, y si de alguna manera se terminaba, no importaba, puesto que para otra cosa no le servía.

Colocó el reproductor en aleatorio y subió todo el volumen, acostándose de lado mientras sus párpados se cerraban. Pero el destino estaba en su contra, ya que la melodía era la típica corta venas y él no estaba apto para eso.

Frustrado, se levantó y se quitó los audífonos, buscando él mismo una canción que le gustara. Y para cuando la encontró, decidió que lo mejor era mover su cuerpo, reír, pensar en los buenos momentos. ¿Por qué? Porque estando triste no solucionaría nada, se quedaría estancado, no avanzaría. Y lo que más quería era avanzar, dar pasos hacia Noiz. ¿Inalcanzable? Tal vez, pero al menos su corazón sabría que lo intentó.

De un salto bajó de la cama, estirándose. La electrónica era lo mejor, sobre todo cuando de moverse se trataba. Movió su cuerpo al ritmo de _Guest List_, soltando una leve risa al recordar el video que, la primera vez que vio, le hizo reír por minutos seguidos. Noiz fue quien se lo pasó, y es que ese género era su favorito.

_De esas charlas a la madrugada._

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sus párpados cerrados para sentir mejor la música. Tenía muchos recuerdos, muchas capturas de épicas conversaciones, de roles que no querría olvidar. Anotaciones del alemán, cosas que escribía cuando estaba distraído en clase.

Todo, todo su mundo giraba en torno a él. En torno a aquel chico que conoció en ese mundo online, el mismo que estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Aoba estaba preocupado constantemente, y es que al estar en otro país, no sabía si Noiz se encontraba ocupado con sus estudios, trabajo o si le había pasado algo. No sabía si comía bien —se encargaba de regañarlo cuando le decía lo contrario—, o si se sentía feliz.

_¿Eres feliz?_

Recordó que, una vez, le preguntó aquello. No le vio, puesto que se encontraban en el inbox, pero pudo imaginar que sonrió al contestar.

_Cuando estoy contigo._

En ese entonces se obligó a creer, para no tener falsas esperanzas, que se refería a rolear. Después de todo, y a pesar de que muchos dijeran que es solo un ''juego'', el rol era un escape de la realidad. Allí podías ser lo que quisieras, tener lo que quisieras. Era cuestión de imaginación y dedicación, de amor a tu personaje y a la persona que está del otro lado de la pantalla.

Drama, acción, romance, sobrenatural. Un sinfín de géneros y tramas que crear, lo mejor venía cuando tenías a ese partner, esa personita especial, que te seguía hasta en el más absurdo guion.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta le hizo abrir sus párpados, pegando un bote del susto. Suspiró cuando reconoció la voz de Shiroba, apagando su móvil para abrirle a su hermano y que no entrara de una patada.

—Es obvio que respeto tu privacidad como hermano menor. Pero reafirmo mi autoridad como el mayor entrando de todas maneras~ —canturreó, corriendo hacia la camita de Aoba para tirarse en ella como si fuera la propia.

—¿Eh? ¿Y los chicos? —preguntó preocupado, no esperaba que salieran con semejante tormenta.

—No te preocupes, les dejamos una habitación a cada uno —bostezó, frotando su carita contra la almohada—. ¿Bailabas?

—A-algo así —respondió con un leve sonrojo, acercándose a su hermano para dejarse caer a su lado. Suspiró con cansancio, ¿estaría bien preguntarle a él?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, elevando su diestra para acariciar los mechones azules de su contrario. Éste parpadeó varias veces, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede cuando…te….te enamoras a distancia? —cuestionó en un tono apenas audible. Jamás le habló a ellos de sus sentimientos; sin embargo, a pesar de tener la misma edad, comprendió que sabían más de lo que aparentaban, y que en verdad, necesitaba ayuda.

Shiroba se mantuvo en silencio por lo que, a Aoba, le pareció una eternidad.

—Sufres —respondió honesto, abrazando un cojín al acomodarse en posición fetal—. Hay personas que mantienen una relación aún con los kilómetros de por medio, a veces les va bien, a veces es una pérdida de tiempo, porque uno termina decepcionando al otro, o se da cuenta de que jamás le amó. Siempre con cosas trágicas, nunca se valora el esfuerzo —entrecerró sus párpados, su mente recordando cuando notó el camino de lágrimas en las mejillas de su hermano—. ¿Por eso llorabas?

¿Tenía sentido seguir fingiendo?

—Sí —musitó, su expresión dejando ver su angustia—. Me gusta… me gusta mucho y ya no sé qué hacer —sonó más desesperado de lo que imaginó, pero necesitaba desahogarse. ¿Cómo alcanzar a Noiz si ni siquiera contenía sus sentimientos?

Por unos instantes creyó que Shiroba se reiría, o le diría lo típico: olvídalo, busca a alguien que esté a tu alcance. Es más, hasta llegó a imaginar que le diría algo sobre Clear, puesto que al parecer notó muy bien los sentimientos de éste; sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió.

Su hermano le abrazó como si fuera una madre, acariciando su espalda de tal forma, que a Aoba le fue imposible no soltar un par de lágrimas. Su pecho quemaba, ¿cómo demonios podía nacer un sentimiento tan fuerte estando tan lejos?

—¿Has visto a Sly? —cuestionó en un murmullo.

—¿U-uh…? —el menor no comprendió, teniendo su carita escondida en el pecho de Shiroba. Escuchó un suspiro de éste, como si estuviera lidiando con un niño de kínder.

—Sly es tu espejo, te ves igual que él —continuó, y Aoba no sabía a qué se refería—. ¿Crees que es feo? —preguntó, haciendo que comprendiera de una vez.

—N-no pero…su personalidad es… —Shiroba cortó las palabras de su hermano al abrazarlo con más fuerza, dejando escapar una débil risa.

—¿Qué importa la personalidad? Él ya conoce esa parte de ti, siempre hablan por chat. Te estoy diciendo que lo seduzcas —negó burlón.

—¡Sabía que me dirías algo raro! —chilló el menor, alejándose de golpe con toda la cara roja. Su contrario soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Vamos! ¿Vas a esperar que te lo roben? —bufó, sí que era lento— No siempre estará disponible, tú lo dijiste, es sexy.

—¡Nunca dije que fuera sexy!

—No creo que tengas tan mal gusto.

—¡Shiroba!

—¿Qué?

Aoba resopló, berrinchudo.

—Le gustan las mujeres —murmuró de forma débil, cruzándose de brazos luego de sentarse en la cama. Ahora tenía más cosas en las que pensar, porque era cierto, Noiz era perfecto, ¿cómo no tendría novia en la IRL?

—Oh dios, ¿ahora estás deprimido? Escúchame —tomó las mejillas de su hermano con firmeza, dorado con dorado chocando al observarse—. Nunca sabrás lo que pasará si no avanzas, es mejor sufrir por una respuesta negativa, que arrepentirse por no hacer nada. Eres un Seragaki, por favor, no deshonres la familia —terminó con diversión, limpiando las lágrimas que antes habían caído de los ojitos de Aoba.

—De verdad eres como mamá —musitó, tomando por sorpresa a Shiroba—. Intentaré p-pero… ¡nada de agregarlo y hablarle de cosas raras! —acusó.

—Eeeh, pero si no me has dicho quién e-…. ¡Ah! ¡Es tu partner! —saltó de la cama— Cuando venga la electricidad lo agregaré~ —le sacó la lengua, esquivando una almohada.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —amenazó. Lo peor que le podía suceder era que Noiz tuviera contacto con alguno de sus hermanos.

—¡Demasiado tarde! —exclamó, corriendo fuera de la habitación— ¡Y ya vete a dormir, princesa! —soltó una carcajada, cerrando la puerta justo cuando un cojín se estrellaba en ella.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos antes de que el Seragaki soltara una débil risa, definitivamente, hablarlo con alguien de confianza era mucho mejor.

Con un peso menos, se acomodó en la cama, dispuesto a dormir. La noche había caído y la luz no daba señales de querer volver aún.

_Te extraño…_

**[…]**

_Activo hace 5 min…_

Eso marcaba su móvil al momento de entrar al Facebook; sin embargo, no había rastros de Aoba o de algún mensaje suyo. Ni una publicación, ni tan siquiera un _estoy bien_ o saludo. Noiz empezaba a pensar seriamente en qué momento la cagó, sorprendiéndose así mismo al notar que, de verdad, aquel chico le importaba lo suficiente como para buscar una falla de su parte.

Las horas pasaban y, a pesar de que estuvo atento a su celular en todo momento, su partner no se conectó. Estaba inquieto, aún no hablaban desde la video-llamada y el creer que ya lo espantó era algo muy probable. Su carácter era raro y no muchos solían acercarse a él por un motivo honesto, más bien, lo hacían por su dinero. Por eso y otros motivos más, prefería estar en solitario que rodeado de idiotas.

—¿Qué demonios? —frunció el ceño, revisando su muro se percató de que siempre había un contacto que le daba MG a todo. Incluso, acababa de compartir una imagen sobre RP y el primer _like_ fue de esa persona.

¿Lo peor? Ni siquiera era una cuenta de rol, eso y que nunca en su vita entabló conversación con el sujeto. ¿Sería un rarito? Bien, comenzaba a dar miedo, y eso que era difícil asustarlo a él.

El pensamiento de eliminarlo no cruzó por su mente, de todas maneras, si él quería averiguar de quién se trataba lo averiguaba y ya. Era hacker, y uno de los mejores.

Para cuando la noche cayó y notó que Aoba no volvía, decidió cerrar todo y salir. Era uno de sus días libres difíciles de conseguir, y no le importaba haberlo gastado esperando. Lo que sí, lamentaba no haber podido hablar con él.

Cuando abandonó la mansión y sintió el frío de Alemania chocar contra su piel, suspiró con alivio. La noche se veía hermosa, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estaría haciendo su chico en esos momentos.

—Mi chico… —murmuró, no sonaba nada mal.

Negó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, era la primera persona que le hacía sentir de esa manera. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que vio a su personaje, fue como amor a primera vista con su manera de narrar. Sí, las palabras eran capaces de enamorar.

Muchas veces se preguntó qué habría pasado si él iba a otro fandom, si escogía otro anime. Si prefería seguir con su vida normal y no entrar al mundo del RP.

_¿Te habré conocido? ¿Estaría con otro partner? ¿Por qué no puedo imaginarme eso? ¿Te habría visto, aunque sea una vez?_

Todo pasa por algo, y Noiz comenzaba a comprender que aquello, sucedió porque necesitaba a Aoba en su vida.

**[…]**

—Esto es demasiado raro —murmuró, abrazando sus rodillas. Era la primera vez que dormía temprano —vamos, un RP no descansa lo suficiente—, por eso mismo terminó despertándose a las siete de la mañana. ¡¿Por qué?! —. No puedo dormirme —se lamentó con un puchero.

En eso, sintió algo vibrar a su costado. Parpadeó con rapidez y tomó su móvil, formando una sonrisa casi infantil al notar que ya tenía señal. Pero…

_Activo hace 10 min…_

Un aura oscura se formó a su alrededor, otra pregunta atacándole con fuerza. ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NUNCA COINCIDÍAN?!

—Necesito…verte —lloriqueó, ni siquiera pudo responder su inbox.

_Nunca sabrás lo que pasará si no avanzas._

—No pierdo nada, ¿cierto? —sonrió, abriendo el chat de Noiz e ignorando olímpicamente todas las notificaciones que tenía.

**Kei Sakura**

_[Noiz_

_[Noooizzzz_

_[¿Cuándo te conectarás?_

_[Te extraño:cccc_

_[¿Podemos rolear la trama sobrenatural? Prometo responder más rápido[?]_

Rió al escribir aquello, definitivamente tenía que mejorar los tiempos.

_[Nunca coincido contigo, duuh, ¡ven a mi!_

_[Oye, si te agrega un personaje extraño, no lo aceptes._

Sí, sabía que Shiroba cumpliría su ''amenaza''. Estuvo a punto de detener su spam ahí, cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Él mismo lo había dicho, no tenía nada que perder, ¿cierto…?

_[ Te quiero._

Justo en ese instante apareció el típico punto verde que indicaba la conexión del usuario. El rostro del Seragaki se tornó de un fuerte color rojizo, mismo que aumentó al ver el _visto_. ¡Había visto su mensaje! ¡Y él pensaba huir antes de que leyera lo último!

Para cuando vio el _Escribiendo…_ decidió tirar el celular lejos y levantarse de la cama, corriendo hacia el baño con su corazón latiendo de forma frenética. _Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota._ Oh dios, ¿qué le respondería? ¿No debió haberlo hecho?

Limpió su rostro y, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, salió. Observó su móvil sobre la almohada, notando que éste vibraba un poco. Le costó lo suyo armarse de valor para tomarlo nuevamente y leer los mensajes de Noiz, siguiendo dándose golpes mentales por no haber pensado bien antes de escribir.

**Crystall Usagi**

_[Sí, podemos. ¿Qué personaje?_

Suspiró al abrir el inbox, no había respondido lo otro. Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios, era lo mejor. Aunque ahora le doliera, no es como si no hubiera sabido lo que pasaría.

_[También te extraño, pequeño idiota. ¿Por qué no has vuelto a conectarte? Debería castigarte._

…

—… —chistó, casi escupiendo la pasta dental. Corrió al baño nuevamente para enjuagar su boca y no terminar tragándose el cepillo, manteniendo su vista fija en la pantalla. Sí, hasta en el tocador llevaba el móvil.

_[¿Solo me quieres? Eh, creí que ya me amabas. ¿Hice algo mal?_

—¡Idiota! —gritó del color de un tomatito, apoyándose contra la pared mientras la media sonrisa triste que antes mostró, se transformaba en una mueca idiotizada.

Cómo le gustaba.

**Kei Sakura**

_[Sí. Naciste en otro país._

Al envíar aquel mensaje, se preguntó si aquello era un juego. Todo podía ser con Noiz; sin embargo, en el fondo, sus palabras eran verdaderas y deseaba que las de su contrario también lo fueran. Detrás de cada broma, hay una verdad. Y eso, Aoba lo sabía mejor que nadie.

**Crystall Usagi**

_[Puedo ir a verte._

—Ah… —¿qué? Esperen, ¿hablaba en serio?

**Kei Sakura**

_[No deberías ilusionarme._

Casi pudo imaginarse la sonrisa que Noiz debía de tener con esa respuesta.

**Crystall Usagi**

_[Iré a verte._

Su corazón se aceleró con aquella afirmación, y por unos instantes creyó que aún seguía dormido.

**Kei Sakura**

_[¿Es una promesa?_

Le costó un poco escribir aquello, temía que fuese una broma; mas dudaba mucho que el alemán fuera de ese tipo de personas. Si bien, se mantenía troleando a la gente 24/7, con aquellas cuestiones no le había visto bromear.

**Crystall Usagi**

_[¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Jajaj_

Formó un mohín.

**Kei Sakura**

_[¿Qué tiene? Eres malo:c_

**Crystall Usagi**

_[Es una promesa, Aoba._

—¿Por qué me enamoras cada vez más? No es justo —murmuró, deslizando su índice por la pantalla de su móvil.

Unos toquecitos en la puerta le hicieron reaccionar, notando que ya eran las nueve de la mañana y él seguía en su cama. Bueno, no era gran novedad, al menos no estaba dormido.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada y abrió, encontrándose con el rostro de Clear.

_Oh, oh._

—Buenos días, Aoba-san —saludó tan alegre como siempre, la timidez que denante había mostrado desapareció. Claramente, el albino tenía en mente conquistar al más bajo.

—B-buenos días, Clear —correspondió algo incómodo—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Ah, no. Venía a buscarlo para desayunar, los demás ya están abajo. Uhm…me temo que destrocen la cocina —explicó con una mueca nerviosa.

—Hm, está bien —asintió, dejando escapar una leve risa al escuchar aquello. En eso, sintió su celular vibrar nuevamente, por lo que no dudó en desbloquearlo al instante.

**Crystall Usagi**

_[Un beso por cada visto que dejes._

Mierda, no enfrente de Clear. Podía sentir su carita caliente otra vez, ¡ese tipo sabía ponerlo como el infierno!

**Kei Sakura**

_[¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es chantaje!_

—… —un suspiro le hizo desviar su vista del celular.

—A-ah lo siento —musitó con una gotita deslizándose por su sien. Guardó su móvil aún cuando lo sintió vibrar otra vez y se encaminó hacia la planta baja; sin embargo, mucho antes de poder dar más de tres pasos, una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca, jalándolo con fuerza hacia atrás—. ¿Qu-…? ¡Uwaah! —soltó un sonidito de sorpresa y, luego, un débil quejido cuando su espalda choco contra la pared.

Bastó levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos rosas de su contrario, casi provocando que perdiera el aliento.

—No me…gusta que sonría así por otros —susurró, acunando la mejilla de Aoba con su diestra. Éste se removió, más incómodo que antes. En esos instantes solo Noiz inundaba sus pensamientos, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar a alguien más.

—Ne-necesito que te alejes…u-un poco —desvió la vista; sin embargo, su mentón fue sujetado como aquella vez en el baño, obligándolo a verle.

—Aoba-san, deseo que me permita conquistarlo. Si hace eso… —la distancia se acortaba; mas cuando estuvo a punto de rozar los entreabiertos labios del Seragaki, el móvil de éste provocó un estruendoso sonido. Era una llamada.

—¡A-ah! ¡Discúlpame, debe ser urgente! —exclamó nervioso, escabulléndose entre los brazos del albino hasta salir de éstos.

Tomó su celular, atendiendo sin siquiera dignarse a ver de quién se trataba. Después de todo, le había salvado la vida.

—¿Si?

_—''¿Si?'', qué descaro. ¿Sabes cuántos besos me debes ya?_

—¡¿Noiz?! —casi quiso darse un tope contra la pared. El nombre había escapado de su garganta en casi un grito, y la mirada de Clear no era la mejor— P-perdóname tú también, es que…

_—¿Yo también?_

—No, no. Quiero decir… —estaba sudando frío— ¿Por-por qué llamabas?

_—Por nada realmente. Te noto demasiado…nervioso, ¿dónde estás?_

_—Estoy…estoy e-en mi casa._

—¿Por qué no le dices que estás ocupado? —la voz del albino sonó fuerte y clara, con toda la intención de que el alemán escuchara.

—_… ¿Quién es? _

Aoba perdió toda esperanza de que, por algún milagro divino, Noiz no hubiera escuchado la voz de Clear.

—Un amigo —respondió en un murmullo, había notado el cambio de tono de su contrario.

_—Ah, ya veo_ —hubo un corto silencio, parecía que estaba pensando—. _Dile que ahora estás ocupado conmigo —_agregó. Y es que Noiz no iba a dejarse intimidar por un desconocido, mucho menos dejarle con Aoba sin más.

El albino arqueó una ceja al ver cómo las mejillas del Seragaki ardían aún más. ¿Qué tanto le estaba diciendo?

—Bajaré en un instante, ¿me esperarías abajo? —cuestionó y, sin esperar respuesta —le creía capaz de acorralarlo otra vez— se encerró en su habitación. Sí, sabía que se molestaría, pero no había otra manera.

—Ahora puedes decirme quién era.

—¿Eh? Te lo he dicho —murmuró, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en la cama, como aquella vez en la que perdió su Epic Role.

Así es, todavía le dolía.

—…

—No me crees —musitó, intentando parar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

_—¿Qué hacías con él?_

—¿Esto es un interrogatorio de novio celoso? —no pregunten cómo aquella pregunta escapó de sus labios, tan solo lo dijo por instinto. Al percatarse, quiso coser su boca. ¡Siempre era lo mismo! Sus pensamientos salían antes de que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto — E-eh, lo siento, no quise dec-…

_—Sí._

—¿Qué?

_—Me molesta_ —su voz sonó idéntica a la de un niño pequeño, y Aoba fue incapaz de reprimir una risa_—. ¿Tienes que reírte?_ —chistó molesto.

—N-no es que… —rió, demonios, ¿cómo influía en su estado de aquella manera? — Eres un niño.

_—Tienes mi edad_ —sonó indignado, algo que aumentó las risas del Seragaki. Escuchó un bufido aún más molesto, por lo cual se obligó a no reír tanto para no terminar enojándolo de verdad.

—¿De verdad me llamaste por nada? —cuestionó al frenar un poco, aunque su sonrisa seguía allí.

_—Bueno, quería saber tu ubicación. Iba a preguntártelo por chat, pero como tardabas y quería sacar los boletos ahora_ —respondió de lo más normal, haciendo que Aoba comenzara a preguntarse si siempre tenía ese tonito para todo.

—… ¿vendrás…? —lo cuestionó tan bajo que, por breves instantes, creyó que no le había oído; sin embargo, con tan solo notar un suspiro del otro lado de la línea, supo que había sido escuchado.

_—Te he dicho que iría, ¿no? Quiero verte_ —se notó un ligero movimiento, como si hubiera pasado una mano por sus cabellos.

—¿Por qué? —no quería saber la respuesta, tenía miedo; mas no podía seguir avanzando con una venda en los ojos, temía estar torciendo el significado de todas las palabras y que, en realidad, aquel fuera un comportamiento normal en Noiz.

_—… _—silencio, una verdadera eternidad para el Seragaki, quien comenzaba a cuestionarse si de verdad fue tan idiota como para creer en algo más_— Necesito comprobar algo _—respondió finalmente.

—¿Qué cosa? —no pudo evitar sonar ansioso, las respuestas eran tan ambiguas que, simplemente, le era imposible contener sus dudas.

_—Lo sabrás cuando me veas. Ahora, ¿me dirás o debo buscar por mi cuenta?_

El mayor formó un puchero, sabiendo que no podría sacarle más información. Finalmente, decidió acceder y brindarle los datos suficientes; sin embargo, al terminar la llamada con un ''te quiero'' atragantado que jamás salió, una nueva incógnita le asaltó.

_¿Qué soy para él?_

**[…]**

—Hermano, ¿estás bien? —Theo parecía preocupado, la expresión de Noiz durante el almuerzo no fue la mejor.

—Sí. Es hora de ir a la empresa, intenta no toparte con Ema —musitó, tomando sus cosas para partir. En su mente aún estaba la otra voz que escuchó cuando llamó a Aoba, y no le gustaba para nada lo que acababa de descubrir.

Cualquiera, absolutamente cualquiera, podría intentar conquistarlo estando tan cerca. ¿Qué podría hacer él, a tantos kilómetros de distancia? Definitivamente, el pensar en tener una relación con alguien a quien ni siquiera puedes tocar, abarcaba demasiado. La confianza debía ser enorme, puesto que jamás serías capaz de enterarte si miente o no, si hace algo a tus espaldas o no.

Faltaba una semana para que pudiera viajar, y aunque no lo admitiera ni en su mente, en el fondo esperaba y deseaba, que el Seragaki le esperase. No quería perderlo sin haber comprobado al 100 % lo que sentía por él, sin haber sentido sus labios.

_Wilhelm, estás perdido._


	5. Denuncias, ¿QUE MI CUENTA QUÉ?

**[Actualizado, 2016]**

**Disclaimer: **DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenece. De lo contrario, Noiz gemiría más.

**Nota:** El anime sí existe y estoy segura que lo conocen.

*****En algunas ocasiones, en vez de Sly, colocaré Blue. Sí, se me acostumbrarán[?]

*****La canción del final es del GE de la ruta de Noiz. _Your reply._

**Glosario:** Porque seguro no se me entiende un carajo.

*****Fandom**: **Se refiere al conjunto de aficionados a algún pasatiempo, persona o fenómeno en particular. Sé que entienden, que me refiero a cambiarse a otro anime/libro/juego, etc. con un personaje distinto.

*****Hentai**: **Quiere decir ''pervertido/perversión''. Aunque técnicamente —en el rol— es cuando te piden lemon de una forma algo...uh.

*****Poker Face**: **Cara de nada[?]

*****Really?**: **¿Realmente?

*****Hallo**: **Hola.

*****Facepalm**: **Se refiere a pegarse en la frente o colocar la palma en el rostro en muestra de exasperación.

*****Tsundere**:** Describe a alguien cuyo comportamiento es frío y hostil hacia otra persona, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido, sensible y amigable.

*****What the heck?**: **¿Qué demonios?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Los días transcurrían lentamente. Noiz no le había dicho a Aoba la fecha en la que viajaría y éste parecía a punto de tener un paro cardíaco. Sobre todo en esos momentos, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar con sus dos hermanos frente a él. Shiroba tan divertido como siempre, Sly con una mueca malhumorada.

—¡Te dije que Sly~chan iba a aceptar! —carcajeó feliz, abrazándose al nombrado como si fuera una muñequita.

—Suéltame —siseó.

Aoba, por su parte, les observaba con una gotita bajando por sien. El peli-blanco no pudo mantener su boca cerrada y le fue con el cuento a su gemelo, por lo que le llamaron a lo que, supuestamente, era una reunión familiar.

Para su buena suerte, Sly parecía conocer al usuario de ese personaje. Es más, le agradaba y eso era lo que lo dejó en shock por varios minutos. Bien sabía que no era un gruñón ni antisocial —no tanto—, pero jamás creyó que Noiz llegaría a gustarle. O tal vez…

_Somos gemelos, ¿nuestros gustos son idénticos?_

—¿Cuándo viaja? El maldito no me dijo nada —preguntó Sly, dejándose caer en un sofá individual.

—¿Si quiera le dijiste de dónde eras? Apuesto tu serpiente a que no sabe que eres hermano de Aoba —intervino Shiroba, copiando su acción pero en el sofá extenso—. ¿Por qué lo conocen todos menos yo? ¡Igual quiero verle! —lloriqueó, mordiendo un cojín.

—Pareces perra en celo, deja de chillar.

—Sly, eso no se dice.

—Lo acabo de decir, sí se dice.

Aoba le observó indignado, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué tú eres el mayor?

—Porque soy menos idiota que ustedes dos.

—¡Oye eso me ofendió! —le lanzó el cojín que antes mordía.

—¡Ugh! ¡Tiene tu baba, animal! —Sly sacó la lengua con asco y Aoba soltó una carcajada.

—Oigan, ¿significa que será otra tanda de vacaciones sin salir? —preguntó Shiroba, moviendo sus pies como un infante.

—Desde que tengo memoria y conocemos el Rol, nunca hemos salido —se encogió de hombros, realmente prefería estar encerrado en la mansión, rolear hasta que salga el sol y andar por todos lados en bóxers, que tener que soportar caminatas u otras salidas en las vacaciones.

—Hablando del Rol, hay muchos buitres —refunfuñó—. Simplemente, no pueden pedirme hentai con Y.

—¿Si lo escribían bien les dabas?

—Claro que s-… ¡Sly! —se quejó el peli-blanco, arrancándole una risa burlona a su hermano.

—He visto muchas cuentas desactivadas —comentó Aoba con su celular en mano, observando la última conexión de Noiz.

_Ven, ven, ven, ven._

—Dudo mucho que sea Facebook, esa matanza terminó hace tiempo. Ahora son denuncias —agregó Sly con fastidio—. No pueden venir a hablarte de frente, no, tienen que cerrar tu cuenta y arruinar tu Rol.

—Creí que te amaban, ¿tienes enemigos? —cuestionó el peli-blanco, copiando la acción de su gemelo al entrar a su Facebook; sin embargo…— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó, levantándose de un brinco.

Tanto Sly como Aoba pegaron un bote en su lugar ante la tremenda exclamación. Con confusión y un tic en el ojo por haberles asustado, dirigieron su vista hacia su otro hermano.

—Tenía…tenía… —Shiroba tenía una clara expresión de Poker Face— Me cerraron la cuenta —murmuró finalmente, un aura oscura comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

Una vez más, ambos peli-azules se miraron entre sí por largo rato y volvieron a dirigir la vista a su contrario.

—…

—…

—¿Le hacemos un funer-…? ¡Auch! —soltó un quejido, Aoba le había pegado un zape por tonto.

—No te preocupes, podemos crear una nueva —tranquilizó, levantándose para palmear el hombro de su hermanito.

—Una cuenta nueva no va a devolverme las imágenes, mucho menos los roles, ¿cierto? —preguntó, tomando aire para dejarlo escapar con fuerza. No conocía a nadie que pudiera odiarle como para denunciarlo, pero suponía que, a veces, la envidia era suficiente.

—No pero…

—No, pero le hará saber al idiota que te denunció, que no te rendirás por una simple cuenta inhabilitada —interrumpió Sly, sacando su móvil para verificar algo, y es que no había entrado a su cuenta desde el día anterior. El hecho de no sentir vibrar su celular por alguna notificación era sospechoso.

**Cuenta inhabilitada.**

—… ¿alguien del maldito fandom sabe que somos hermanos? —preguntó con molestia.

—No, solo Koujaku y los demás. Aoba sigue vivo, deberías aprovechar para guardar tus roles porque… —no pudo terminar, el aludido hizo un ligero sonido, negando con la cabeza.

**Iniciar sesión**

_Debes iniciar sesión para continuar._

—Al parecer estamos en la mira de alguien —musitó, sintiendo su mundo caer de golpe. Con la cuenta cerrada, Noiz solo podría comunicarse con él vía Skype, ya que el Seragaki no era muy dado a tener WhatsApp—. Tenemos que crearnos una nueva —anunció, inquieto.

—No podremos ahora, tenemos que ir al Instituto —negó Sly, colocándose una chaqueta. El invierno había llegado y la tormenta anterior, solo era el comienzo del verdadero clima.

—Las crearé yo, de todas maneras vamos en el automóvil. ¿Debemos cuidarnos de quién agregamos? —Shiroba le siguió, estando concentrado en su iPhone incluso cuando se adentró al vehículo. Sly manejaría nuevamente, lo rebelde lo llevaba en las venas y no pensaba tener un chófer haciendo lo que él quería.

—Supongo…pero sería algo incómodo desconfiar de todos. ¿Y si seguimos como siempre? —opinó Aoba, recibiendo una mirada de _really?_ Por parte de sus hermanos— Bien, no dije nada —negó, colocándose el cinturón.

—Nosotros tenemos a Mizuki y Koujaku cerca —comentó Sly de la nada, manejando sin prisas hacia el establecimiento. Pronto la semana terminaría y estarían en vacaciones, su único consuelo.

—¿Y eso qué…? —el peli-blanco calló, comprendiendo— Aoba, deberías enviarle una señal de vida a Noiz —sugirió con una gotita resbalando por su sien. Conociendo a su hermano, terminaría esperando a que el alemán lo buscara primero por todos lados.

—¿Eh? Pero ya me crearé la cuenta, ¿verdad? —una mirada por el espejo retrovisor y otra a su lado fue lo que recibió, se encogió en su lugar— Tal vez intente llamarlo —asintió rojito.

—Hazlo ahora —ordenaron ambos. Y no era por la maldita cuenta, era porque si ellos no empujaban a su hermano, éste no haría nada y terminarían robándole a Noiz.

Y definitivamente, ni Shiroba ni Sly Blue, eran personas que se dejaran ganar tan fácil. Tenían un complejo de _cuidar al hermanito pollito Aoba_ desde que perdieron a Sei, quien tenía una personalidad similar.

Bajo la incómoda presión de sus gemelos, marcó el número del alemán y llevó el celular a su oreja. Tenía miedo, ¿qué pasaba si estaba estudiando o trabajando? Y si lo pensaba mejor, ¿por qué le hacía caso a esos dos tontos? ¡Él debía ser el mayor, primero que todo!

—_¿Hallo?_

El Seragaki se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, ¿es posible desmayarse de la presión? ¡Le habló en alemán! Y su voz sonó tan malditamente…

—No te vayas a excitar —le susurró Shiroba en tono confidencial, provocando que Aoba le diera un manotazo para callarlo.

—Ah, e-ehm, ¿Noiz?

_—¿Aoba? Lo siento, no vi quién llamaba _—se disculpó, y de fondo se escuchó el sonido de unos papales—_. ¿Pasó algo?_

—¿Estás ocupado? Puedo llamar más tarde, de verdad yo… —cortó sus palabras, Shiroba le jaló de la oreja con fuerza— ¡Auch!

—_¿Qué pasa? _—preguntó otra vez. Del otro lado de la línea, Noiz mantenía una expresión confundida.

—Sedúcelo —movió sus labios para que el alemán no le escuchara, queriendo que Aoba comprendiera el mensaje.

—Yo…yo…quería saber cuándo vendrías —carraspeó, intentando seguir las instrucciones de Shiroba. ¡Lo habían engañado vilmente! ¡No era para decir algo con respecto a la cuenta!

_De verdad, ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan ingenuo, Aoba?_

_—Es martes, el viernes viajaré. ¿Ya me extrañas? _—cuestionó con diversión.

—¡Claro que n-…! —fue cortado por el grito de su hermano.

—¡Claro que te extraña! Oye, alemán sexy, no deja de hablar de ti. ¿Sabes cómo nos tiene todo el dí-…? —Aoba cubrió su boca más rojo que un tomate, comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—¡E-es mentira! —negó, escuchando una sonora carcajada del otro lado de la línea. Se sorprendió, Noiz no solía reír tan alto.

_—¿Es tu hermano?_

—Me harán chocar, basta —frenó Sly, intentando no reír también. Pobre su hermanito, pero no pensaba ayudarlo.

—¡Mmhgsdkjnh! —Shiroba mordió la mano del menor, haciendo que la alejara de golpe.

—¡Dolió! —se quejó.

—Esto es un desmadre, demonios —musitó Blue, soltando una débil risa.

—Soy su hermano, ¿tú eres su novio? —preguntó el peli-blanco fresco como una lechuga, luego de arrebatarle el celular a Aoba. Lo mantenía alejado con una mano en su frente, mientras sostenía el móvil con la otra.

—_¿Dijo que lo soy? _—contraatacó, era difícil que jugaran justamente con el rubio.

—Dijo muchas cosas —sonrió, analizando su voz. Bueno, era sensual, un punto para el gusto de su gemelo—. Ah, oye, acaban de cerrarnos la cuenta. Pero no te preocupes, ya volverá. Por cierto, ¿es cierto que no tuvieron lem-...? ¡Ah! —recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Aoba pudo tomar su móvil e hizo malabares para que no se le cayera, volviendo a colocarlo en su oreja con el pulso a mil.

—Dime que vas a ignorar todo eso —pidió, haciéndose bolita contra la ventana para que Shiroba no volviera a intentar algo raro.

_—Todo menos la parte donde hablas de mi día y noche_ —se notaba que estaba sonriendo, algo que provocó que el Seragaki hiciera un ligero mohín—. _Tu cuenta…_ —musitó.

—No te preocupes, volviendo del Instituto estaré ahí —suspiró, agradeciendo que sus hermanos no volvieran a meterse. Pero por las expresiones que tenían, se notaba que se habían divertido. Bufó—. Esto… ¿llegarás el sábado?

_—Sí, estaré en el aeropuerto Platinum Jail al mediodía. ¿Vendrás a recibirme? _

—…s-sí. Acabo de llegar a la escuela, ¿estarás conectado al llegar? —ahogó un quejido cuando Shiroba le codeó, saliendo del vehículo luego de Sly.

_—Intentaré. Estoy terminando unos asuntos antes de viajar._

—Trabajas mucho para tu edad —quiso pegarse contra la ventana, ¡él y su maldita boca!

_—…eres el primero que lo dice de frente_ —suspiró—. _Tengo una familia algo exigente y…_

—¡Wilhelm! ¿Qué est-…? —Aoba no pudo escuchar bien lo que decía la voz femenina. Al parecer, habían entrado al despacho de Noiz; sin embargo, ¿por qué dijeron Wilhelm?

_—Lo siento, debo irme. Te veré en la tarde, trae a mi chica, ¿bien? Nos vemos._

El típico sonido que producía el teléfono al terminar una llamada se oyó, y el Seragaki solo atinó a negar, intentando despejar sus dudas. Un fuerte sentimiento se apoderó de su pecho, ansioso porque el día llegara y pudiera tenerlo de frente por primera vez.

Salió del auto luego de guardar su celular, encontrándose con la mirada cómplice y burlona, de ambos hermanos. Fue ahí cuando se sintió afortunado, teniendo el apoyo de dos personas que, así como le cuidaban, buscaban su bienestar.

Aunque se terminaría vengando por lo que le hicieron pasar.

**[…]**

—Tal vez debamos suicidarnos —opinó Shiroba.

—Sería darles en el gusto. Lo mejor será denunciarlos —se negó Koujaku.

—¿Cómo si no sabemos quiénes son? —cuestionó Mizuki.

—No importa. Solo denunciamos a todo el fandom y ya —aportó Sly con una sonrisa macabra.

—¡No podemos hacer eso! —negó Aoba, dándose un facepalm.

—No hay muchas opciones, llevan denunciándonos casi toda la semana —suspiró Clear, igual de cansado que los otros.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala nuevamente, formando un círculo. Era viernes y llegaban del colegio, sus cuentas muriendo una y otra vez apenas pasaban las primeras dos horas de ser creadas.

—Vale, ¿y si hacemos magia negra? Tengo unas velas, seguro las recuperamos —el peli-blanco se acostó en posición fetal con un aura depresiva a su alrededor. Perdió tantos roles que ya no sabía qué hacer, temía escribir un mensaje y perderlo a los minutos.

—Todavía quiero mi alma —negó Mizuki, intentando alejarse de Sly—. ¿P-por qué tienes tu serpiente aquí?

—Me hace sentir mejor cuando quiero matar a alguien —respondió Blue, sintiendo como Hersha se movía por su cuello con lentitud.

—Meow~ —el gatito de Shiroba se frotó contra éste, como si supiera que la estaba pasando pésimo.

—A veces son mejor compañía —añadió Aoba, teniendo a Ren entre sus brazos.

—¿Y si nos cambiamos de fandom? —sugirió Koujaku, recibiendo miradas ceñudas por parte de todos— ¿Qué? Solo es para descansar. Tal vez darles la falsa impresión de que nos retiramos, sería suficiente.

—Me parece buena idea pero…me da algo de pena, amo mucho a mi personaje —murmuró el Seragaki menor, bajando la mirada. Lo que realmente temía, era si Noiz le seguiría hasta otro fandom, puesto que a él no lo estaban denunciando.

—Acepto la idea —asintió Shiroba, con expresión entre molesta y rendida—. ¿Tienen alguno en mente?

—Esto es asqueroso, ¿por qué nos rendimos ya? —Sly parecía estar a punto de hacer una rabieta. Hersha siseó, como si estuviera de acuerdo con su amo.

—No es rendirnos, es una estrategia —Clear buscó palabras exactas para que no pensaran que aquello era un _ya no volveremos a nuestros verdaderos personajes_—. ¿Qué les parece Junjou Romantica?

Silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los presentes quería admitir que vio ese anime.

—Ahm…no lo conozco —mintió Blue, silbando disimuladamente.

—Qué mentiroso, ¡lo viste conmigo! —acusó el peli-blanco, causando que los demás rieran.

—Te odio —bufó.

—Te amo, eres mi hermano favorito —le tiró un beso con burla.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Aoba, y otra tanda de risas inundó el ambiente.

—Bueno, me quedaría bien Miyagi —Koujaku pensó en voz alta, no estaría mal.

—Claro, por lo viejo —se burló Sly, recibiendo un codazo de Shiroba.

—Lo acepto, seré Shinobu —sonrió inocente cuando su gemelo se sobó las costillas con un gesto adolorido.

—Uh… ¿elegir a Misaki estaría bien? —no estaba seguro, ni siquiera lo habló con el alemán. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, éste ya estaría viajando hacia su país.

_¿Cuánto falta?_

Mordió su labio inferior, esperar hasta el otro día comenzaba a ser una tortura.

—Yo creo que sí, eres igual de tsundere que él —rió, fijando su vista en Sly—. ¿Qué hay de ti? Mizuki sigue esperando —el nombrado disimuló su mirada, no había dicho nada porque temía la reacción de su pareja.

—No, no, no. _What the heck? _¿Eso significa que me tengo que quedar con Hiroki? —frenó con una mueca disconforme.

—A mí no me molestaría —sonrió el moreno—, me gusta la pareja egoísta.

—Por favor Sly, tú deberías ser Onodera. ''¡Esto no es amor!'' —Shiroba soltó una carcajada, esquivando un cojín que iba directo a su rostro.

—¡No estamos hablando de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, inútil! —exclamó rojito.

—Clear, ¿te quedarás con Akihiko? —cuestionó Koujaku, una gotita bajando por su sien ante el espectáculo de los hermanos.

—Hm, creo que sí. Pero…me costará un poco —rascó su mejilla nervioso, no había tenido mucho avance con el peli-azul y era en verdad para decepcionarse.

—Oigan, ¿creamos un grupo de Whatsapp? —preguntó Mizuki— Es más fácil hablarnos entre todos.

—Sería genial, pero el santo no tiene —se burló, haciendo que Aoba formara una mueca indignada.

No es que no pudiera, sino que le parecía innecesario. Y bien sabía, que era un pensamiento tonto, puesto que antes de entrar al Rol, también había pensado que sería algo aburrido; sin embargo, ahí estaba, enamorado de un chico que vivía en Alemania, y que pronto podría ver.

Su corazón se aceleró un poco, desconectándose de su alrededor por unos instantes. Apretó un poquito a su perrito en un abrazo, un tenue sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. _Verlo_. Y, dios, que hace semanas atrás creía que aquello era imposible, incluso lloró en su habitación incontables veces.

Los segundos, los minutos, las horas, todo pasaba con una lentitud agobiante. Él sabía muy bien, que habían personas que, siendo pareja incluso, llevaban meses, tal vez años, sin poder verse, por lo que tener la oportunidad de sentir a Noiz era algo que lo mantenía inquieto, feliz.

La tarde pasó rápido y dejó que la noche cayera. Al final, terminaron convenciéndolo de descargar WhatsApp, e incluso se burlaron de él media hora por no saber utilizarlo de forma correcta. Koujaku fue el que creó el grupo, el nombre de por sí ya era pobre.

**NO HOMO**

Destroy:_ ¿A quién carajos se le ocurrió ese nombre?_

Shiro: _JAJAJAJ KOU-CHAN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE ERES GAY *emoticon de sol violador*_

Mizuki: _No harán vibrar mi celular siempre, ¿verdad?_

Medusa: _Creo que todos aquí son Homo:c_

Aoba soltó una carcajada al ver el mensaje de Clear, ya era de madrugada y ninguno se había ido a dormir, estando todos en sus habitaciones.

Aobooty: _*emoticon riéndose*_

Aobooty: _¡¿QUIÉN ME PUSO ESE NOMBRE AL REGISTRARME?! AAAAAAH_

Destroy: _AJAJAJAJAJ_

Medusa: _*carita sorprendida y completamente roja*_

Soltó un bufido y salió de la aplicación, ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que continuaba vibrando. ¡Por eso no le gustaba! No tenía idea de cómo cambiar el nombre, y tampoco se iba a gastar en hacerlo.

—Quiero rolear —musitó. Noiz no podría conectarse al estar en pleno vuelo y, además, aún no le había dicho nada sobre cambiarse de fandom.

Rodó por la cama, se duchó, se colocó en posición fetal, escuchó música, navegó por internet, incluso hizo abdominales —que seguramente al otro día le dolerían— y seguía aburrido.

—Vamos, te dieron una gran montaña de tarea —asintió para sí mismo, teniendo el equipo prendido para seguir escuchando canciones de GOATBED. Se sentó frente al escritorio con sus apuntes sobre el mismo, al haber empezado las vacaciones, era obvio que los profesores enviaron hasta la biblia para estudiar.

Claro, míseros, solo les hacían la vida imposible.

Imposible.

Sí, imposible era que se concentrara en los estudios.

—¡AGGH! —soltó una exclamación de frustración, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa. El reloj digital marcaba las 03:30 a.m. y él ya estaba rindiéndose.

Soltó un último suspiro, jugueteando con el lápiz. Sus pensamientos solo estaban centrados en Noiz, en cómo estaría y en lo mucho que extrañaba su voz, rolear con él en noches como esa en las que no podía dormir.

—Idiota —murmuró, un tenue rojo adornando sus mejillas—, llega pronto.

_Quiero verte._

**[…]**

Sintió un peso en su hombro, y no necesitó desviar su mirada para saber que Theo se había quedado dormido. Se relajó en su asiento, teniendo prendido su MP3 para hacer el viaje menos pesado.

_Yume no sekai e bokura no mirai~_

Eso esperaba tener, un futuro. No era de las personas que dejaban ir lo que querían tan fácil, por eso mismo estaba dispuesto a luchar por esa persona que logró cautivarlo aún a través de una pantalla, como si la distancia no fuera suficiente obstáculo.

Le había costado lo suyo lograr llevarse a su hermano, y es que su madrastra no le dejaba las cosas fáciles; sin embargo, logró convencer a su padre. No por nada era escurridizo e inteligente, esa mujer había llegado para arruinarlos y Noiz no pensaba darle en el gusto.

Una débil risa escapó de sus labios al recordar lo sucedido aquella tarde. Terminaba unos pendientes cuando recibió la llamada del peli-azul, y estuvo con una mueca idiota —misma que fue incapaz de disimular— por un buen rato. Si sus hermanos eran así a través del teléfono, no se imaginaba de lo que serían capaz estando de frente. Al menos, era un alivio, no tendría que lidiar con miradas amenazantes o la típica reacción de: ''Acércate un poco más y te castraré''.

Eso, a menos que Sly estuviera de malas.

Poco a poco, sus párpados fueron haciéndose más pesados, su corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo que el de Aoba, sus labios formando una sonrisa en el mismo instante en el que el Seragaki formó la suya allá en Japón. Estaban conectados por algo invisible, sus almas se conocían desde mucho antes y, en pocas horas, se sabría si en verdad su historia podría comenzar a escribirse para jamás terminar.


End file.
